


Snow On the Road

by FlashaftertheCold



Category: Black Veil Brides, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Self-Hate, Panic Attacks, basically I don’t know what to tag, except, if you find something I should tag let me know, it happens once, mild homophobic slurs, why is that the only things I can think to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/pseuds/FlashaftertheCold
Summary: Tyler’s go to place was the front steps of the house. It’s where he’d go whenever he wanted time alone. It was his favorite place to think. It always helped to give him peace of mind. And he needed that now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story. I’d like to take this time to formally tell you...I don’t even know what the point of this story is but nonetheless here it is. Enjoy:) or don’t. I mean that’s completely up to you. I don’t want to force you to do something.
> 
> Also, the tags are for the whole story

 Tyler’s go to place was the front steps of the house. It’s where he’d go whenever he wanted time alone. It was his favorite place to think. It always helped to give him peace of mind. And he needed that now.

 Sitting down on the steps now, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But the air was foreign to him. Just as foreign as the city he was in. Just as foreign as the house he now lived in. And just as foreign as the front steps he was sitting on. Nothing felt right anymore. And it was all his fault. It was because of him that his parents divorced. It was because of him his mom packed him and his siblings up and moved to a different city. He had no one to blame but himself for the cold unfamiliar steps he now sat on.

 He remembers the day vividly. The day he fucked everything up. He finally accepted who he was. And got the courage to tell his parents. He was nervous. But he had hope. Hope they would accept him. Maybe even be happy he told them the truth.

 Even though it’s healed he can still feel the sting of the broken nose he was given by his father. Can taste the blood that got in his mouth when it poured down his face. Most of all, he can see the look in his dad’s eyes. A look he’ll never forget as long as he lives. Disgust. Hatred. Disappointment. He was sure had his mom not intervened he would have been a lot worse off. Maybe even dead.

 From that moment things only got worse. His parents constantly fighting. His fear to be anywhere near his own father. He could even see fear in his siblings eyes. Fear that was caused because he existed.

 He remembers the night his father packed a bag and left. How even though he was his parent, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders the moment he heard the car leave the driveway. When his mom called for them to come downstairs. When he and his siblings sat together in the living room and listened as their mother cried and told them their father left and they were getting a divorce.

 He remembers the day they packed all their belongings they were allowed to keep in the divorce in a moving truck. How he sat and watched as the truck drove off to deliver their things to their new house. The sudden sickening feeling he got as he got in the car with his two brothers and sister and watched as his mom gave her house key back his father. The panic attack he felt coming as they drove away from their house. The only home he’d known for 16 years. The moment he threw up into a bag as they drove past the city limits. The crushing reality that this was actually happening. He was leaving his home. His city. His friends. And he had no one to blame but himself.

 And now here he sits. On the front steps of the unfamiliar house which he feels will never be home. Watching, once again, as the moving truck drives away. But this time it’s leaving empty. He should be inside helping his mom unpack. But he can’t bear to run the risk of looking into her eyes. He hasn’t really since that day his world came crashing down. He refused. He didn’t want to run the risk of seeing the same look in her eyes, as he saw in his fathers. This way he can hold onto the hope that maybe her eyes would be filled with love and not hatred. He couldn’t bear it if he lost his mother too.  
  
 “Tyler?” He heard his mother’s voice behind him. It sounded soft, caring, concerned. And yet he still didn’t look at her. “Sweetheart, what are you doing out here? And where’s your jacket? You’ll freeze to death.” He shivered. Being snapped back into reality he realized he was cold. His old hoodie not doing enough to keep out the winter air. “Honey, is everything okay?” His mom sat down on the steps beside him concern dripping from her lips.

 He didn’t reply. Just stared at a patch of dirty snow on the road. He heard his mother sigh. “Of course you’re not okay. How could you be? With all this going on. I know...” she paused searching for the words, “I know I haven’t been here for you. And there is no excuse. No matter what I was going through nothing should have kept me from being there for my child. For you. I want you know I’m always here if you want to talk.”  
  
 “Thanks.” Tyler whispered still staring at the clump of snow refusing to meet his mother’s eyes. He heard her quietly sigh then stand up. He listened as she walked back into the house.

 Tyler watched as one lonely car drove quietly past before shivering again. He closed his eyes and took one more deep breath before standing up and walking back inside. The warmth hitting him instantly but seeming unable to reach his bones. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. He stared at the boxes and bags of things he need to unpack. Instead he laid down on his bed, which wasn’t made but was set up. Closing his eyes he fell into a restless sleep.

—————  
“Tyler!”  
Tyler woke up to the sound of his little sister Maddie jumping on him and screaming his name in his face. He slowly blinked his eyes at her face which was inches away from his. “Good. You’re awake. Mom got dinner.” At that, she crawled off him and ran downstairs.

 He sat up slowly and got off the bed. Walking down the stairs he could already see that his mom had been busy and a lot of their stuff was already unpacked. He then felt bad for falling asleep and not helping. He walked into the living room where his family was.  
  
 “There you are honey. Since I haven’t gone shopping I ordered pizza.” His mom said as she handed him a slice of pizza on a paper plate. He took it from her and sat down on the couch with his brothers. “I had Zack set up the tv so we could watching a movie while we ate.”

“Yeah and since you were sleeping we all decided on Spider-Man: Homecoming. You don’t get a vote.” Zack said as he grabbed the controller to push play on the movie.

“More like Zack decided on that.” Maddie grumbled.  
  
“Shut up.” Zack spit back.

“Okay enough. We took a vote and this was what was chosen. And Maddie I know you enjoy this movie.” Kelly tried to calm down the situation.  
  
“Fine.” Both Zack and Maddie grumbled but nonetheless sat back to eat their pizza and watch the movie.

 After the movie they all helped clean up and Kelly told them it was time for bed. That they all had a long day and should get some rest.

 Tyler walked upstairs and into his room. Seeing his still unpacked boxes he remembered his bed also still needed to be made. Grabbing the box marked “Tyler’s pillows and blankets” he scratched at the tape keeping it sealed. Once he had finally gotten the box open he pulled out his sheets, blankets and pillows and began making his bed before he decided he was too tired. Turning the lights off he crawled under the pile of blankets on his bed and called it good enough. Closing his eyes, he tried to fight back the thoughts creeping into his mind as he fell asleep once more


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Enjoy, my dears:)

 Tyler’s next couple of days were filled with hours of unpacking that seemed like it would never end. And now that it has he wished he could go back. Because today was his first day at his new school. And he constantly felt moments away from throwing up.   
  
 His mom dropped him and his siblings off at their schools on her way to her new job. As he got out of the car he had to move slowly for fear of actually throwing up his breakfast, the whole one apple he managed to get down.

 “Have a good day, boys!” His mom said as he and Zack got out. “I’ll see you tonight after work. And, Tyler-“ she called right before he could shut the door, “remember to look out for Zack.” He nodded as he shut the car door scoffing internally. As if Zack would actually want him looking out for him.

 He and Zack walked into the school and to the office. After checking in they were sent to their separate homerooms.

 So far so good. He’s gotten his fair share of stares but that’s to be expected being the new kid. Nothing to drastic.

 In fact his whole day was mostly uneventful which he was grateful for. And he was beginning to think he was going to make it through this day without any incidents...but of course nothing goes the way he hopes it will.

 One minute he’s walking down the hallway towards his last class of the day and the next, he’s knocked into and falls on his ass.   
  
 “Shit.” He whispers. That actually really hurt. The ground was hard and unrelenting.

 “Oh fuck. Dude are you okay?” He looks up and sees a guy with dark hair that’s slicked back and brown eyes staring down at him. And okay he’s kinda good looking. Alright fine he’s really hot. But that’s not the point right now.

 “Umm-“he starts, “yeah. I’m fine.” Not really. His ass hurts like hell. But he wasn’t about to tell this guy that. He gets up and goes to pick up his backpack which had flung off his shoulder from the impact.

 “Shit. Let me get that.” The guy grabs his bag, which had actually fallen right by his feet, and hands it to Tyler.

 “Uh, thanks.” He says sheepishly. He still doesn’t know who this guy is and doesn’t quite trust him yet.

 “No dude. No need to thank me. I’m the one who rammed you over. Like fuck..sorry about that by the way.” The guy says as he rubs the back of his neck. “Oh hey. You’re the new kind right? Uh....Tyler?” He asks drawing out the name, unsure.

 “Um yeah....” he shuffles from foot to foot.

 “Cool man. I’m Bren-“

 “Brendon?! The fuck you doing? Come on!” A different guy from across the hallway calls out. And even from this far away Tyler can tell this other guy is also very hot. _What is it with this school? Is it just filled with hot guys?_

 “Oh fuck off, Andy. I’m coming.” The guy-Brendon apparently- calls back. “Yo, I’ll see around ‘kay?” Brendon says to Tyler before walking towards the other guy-which Brendon had called Andy. Tyler watches as Brendon slaps the other guy on the back of the head as they walk off, laughing.

 Tyler shakes his head at the weird encounter and walks to his last class as he fights the urge to rub the sore spot on his butt because dammit that really did hurt!

————

 After his last class he gets his stuff and waits outside the school for Zack.

 “How’d it go?” He asks Zack once he comes out.   
  
 “Fine.” Zack responds with a shrug. And starts walking home forcing Tyler to speed walk to catch up.

 “Okay....” Tyler says. And they continue their walk in an uncomfortable silence. Not for lack of Tyler trying to start a conversation. But every time, Zack would just give him a short answer or sometimes just a grunt.

 Once home Zack goes straight to the kitchen to grab a snack and Tyler goes to follow when he gets stopped by Maddie

“Tyler! Guess what?” She’s bouncing excitedly so Tyler indulges her and asks her ‘what’ with a smile. At least one of his siblings seems to still want to talk to him. “I made a new friend today! Her name is Abbie and we shared our lunch!”   
  
“That’s great, Mads!” _Oh to be that young again when making friends was easy,_ Tyler thinks. “I’m glad you had a good day. So you like your new school?”

 “Yeah, I guess.” Maddie shrugs. “It’s diffeerent but Abbie is cool!”

 “I’m glad you made a friend, Mads.” Tyler looks over to see Jay sitting on the couch digging through his bag. “What about you Jay? How was your first day?”

 Jay looks up from his backpack and faces Tyler. “Great!” He says with a huge smile. “I miss my friends back home but I’m making new ones here. And my teacher gave me this awesome eraser as a “welcome to her class” gift.” He says while pulling out the eraser shaped like a race car.

 “Awesome, Jay. That eraser is sweet.” Suddenly Zack walks past him heading towards the stairs. “Uh guys I’ll be right back.” He says as he follows Zack up the stairs. He needs to know why Zack is ignoring him. Well he’s pretty sure he knows, I mean it’s his fault they all had to move out here away from their friends and go to new schools, he doesn’t deny that. But he hopes he can try to fix it. He doesn’t want Zack hating him. He doesn’t need another person on this earth who hates him for who he is. “Zack.” He calls out as he gets to the top of the stairs. Zack ignores him and walks to his room. He’s about to slam the door when Tyler barely manages to get there first and stop him. “Zack. Come on. Can we talk?”

 “About what? There’s nothing to talk about.” Zack spits as he tries to push the door closed but being two years older Tyler is still stronger than him.

 “Come on, Zack. I can tell something is wrong. Just talk to me.” Tyler tries to reason with him.

 Finally Zack gives up and moves from the door to sit on his bed. “Nothings wrong okay. I just want to be alone. You have days like this all the time. Why can’t I?” It’s true. Tyler will go days at a time sometimes where he’ll spend all his time alone. But that’s his personality. But Zack is almost the complete opposite of Tyler. He knows Zack doesn’t want to be left alone, he just wants to be left alone from Tyler.

 “Zack look,” Tyler starts but he doesn’t really know what to say, “I know moving here is hard. Believe me. I didn’t want to move either. I miss my friends. I miss my old school. I miss all of it. I understand.”

 “Okay cool. Is that it? ‘Cause I’ve got stuff to do?” Zack grumbled while looking at his phone and not paying much attention to Tyler.

 “Goddammit, Zack! I’m sorry okay! I’m sorry I fucked everything up! I sorry mom and dad got divorced because of me! I’m sorry we moved all the way out here because of me! I’m sorry-“ Tyler stopped to take a breath and dropped his voice to whisper, “I’m sorry I’m...I’m gay.” Tyler looked up from the spot on the ground he had dropped his gaze to, to see Zack staring at him like he just told him he murdered someone.

 “Don’t say that!” Zack all but yelled at him.

 “Don’t say what?” Tyler asked confused.

 “Don’t say you’re sorry for- for being who you are! You can’t change that! And it’s not your fault. None of this is! And I don’t blame you for any of it. I promise. No matter our differences you’re my big brother. I’ll always look up to you. Even when I’m taller than you.” Bastard had to add a joke into a serious moment. Well Tyler can play along.

 “Yeah right. In your dreams.” He joked backed wiping a tear away.

 “But hey, I mean it okay, Ty? I’m not mad at you for anything that happened.” Sometimes Zack can actually be a nice brother. Instead of an annoying asshole. “And mom isn’t either. Just to let you know.” Tyler snapped his head up. “I know you think she hates you. I’ve seen how you avoid her. Probably worried you’ll lose her too.” Damn. Must be the years growing up sharing a bedroom that made Zack know him so well.

 Tyler doesn’t answer. Just sniffles and stares back at the floor. He hears Zack get off the bed. “You won’t.” Zack puts a hand on his shoulder. “Mom doesn’t blame you for this either. You know why? ‘Cause it’s not your fault. You can’t change who you are. And you shouldn’t want to. The fact that there’s messed up people out there who want you to be someone you’re not is just fucked up.” Zack doesn’t give a name but he knows who he’s talking about.

 “Thanks, Zack. That...that actually means a lot.” He sniffles again and uses his sleeve to wipe away the tears that won’t stop.

 “Yeah. Come here you big dork.” Zack pulls him into a hug and he welcomes it. He’s so overjoyed Zack doesn’t hate him. “And just so you know,” Zack says as he pulls away,” Before you went off, I wasn’t even mad at you. I was mad because Eric is dating Lindsey now.”

 “What dude really? You’ve been gone for like two weeks.” Tyler asked shocked that Zack’s ex girlfriend would move on so quickly.

 “I know right? But it’s whatever I guess. I mean it’s not like I’d get back together with her but..I mean two weeks? At least wait three like seriously.” Zack is acting all serious and hurt but Tyler can tell he’s really not that bothered. Or at least not anymore.

 “Well, dude. I’m sure you’ll find some new girl here who’s even hotter than Lindsey and then you can make her jealous.” Tyler joked with him.

 “Dude. You’re gay. Why do you even care about hot girls?” Zack said as he hit Tyler in the arm.

 “Seriously? I might be gay but I’m not blind, Zack!” He hits Zack right back but a little harder.

 “Okay fine. Geez.” Zack put his hands up in mock surrender. “Sounds to me like you’re the one who needs to find some hot guy to date. If you know what I mean.” Zack winked.   
  
 “You’re not gay, Zack, why do you care?” Tyler mocked.

 “Oh fuck you.” Zack spit.

 “I thought you were just implying I should find someone else to do that for me?” Tyler laughed.

 “Ew gross dude. Get out. I do not need to be picturing that.” Zack starts pushing him out the door.

 “Yeah, well you started it.” Tyler says right before Zack closes the door in his face.

 “And I regret it now so I’ve ended it. Never to be brought up AGAIN!” He hears Zack muffled through the door and he laughs as he walks towards his own bedroom. One of the perks of not having to share a room with Zack anymore is that they actually can kick the other out of their rooms now.

 He’s still laughing to himself when he sits down on his bed. He starts thinking about what Zack said. That all this wasn’t his fault. He can’t help but still feel like it is. And like his mom would still blame him. Zack said she doesn’t but...Tyler still doesn’t want to risk that he’s wrong. He still doesn’t want to run the possibly that he’d lose her too. So for now, he’ll keep avoiding her. Until he knows for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

 Tyler’s second day at school went much like the first. Almost freakily exactly like his first. His first few classes went fine and on his way to his last class he was, once again, run into. Luckily he managed not to fall on his ass this time but the book he was carrying, and papers he had stuffed inside the book, went flying.

 “What the fuck is wrong with this school?” He didn’t even bother to look at who ran into him this time.  
  
 “Um a lot of things probably.” He heard a guy say-presumably the one who ran him over- and he just had to look at the face of who’s voice that belonged to. It was so caring and sweet like fucking sugar. When he looked up he was met with gorgeous honey brown eyes and faded bright red hair. Not to mention the cutest smile he’d ever seen. And once again he wants to reiterate ‘what is up with this school’ because seriously all the guys are hot as hell. “Uh shit sorry.” He says as he bends down to pick up Tyler’s book and papers. “Sorry for bumping into you. I need to watch where I’m going I guess. And I’m also clumsy so...anyway I’m Josh. You’re new right?” He hands the book, with the papers stuffed carefully back inside, to Tyler.

 “Uh..yeah.” He answers, taking his book back. “I’m Tyler.”

 “Cool. Nice to meet you.” And there he goes smiling that perfect smile again and it’s honestly making Tyler melt a little.

 “Yo, Josh. If you don’t stop flirting with the new kid we’re gonna be late for class. Again.” Tyler hears a familiar voice and recognizes it from yesterday as the other guy-Andy. Damn he’s always interrupting.

 “Shut up. I’m not flirting with him. I’m just being nice.” Josh snaps back and suddenly Tyler’s mood drops. He kinda really hoped he was flirting. But of course he couldn’t be that lucky.

 “Yeah sure whatever. You coming?” Andy asks nodding his head in what Tyler assumes is the direction of their class.

 “Yeah yeah. I’ll see you around, Tyler.” Josh smiles at him again and walks off with Andy. And Tyler is left there slightly melted from Josh’s smile and a little upset that Josh wasn’t flirting with him. But either way he now has to speed walk or he was gonna be late for _his_ class.

——————  
 The rest of the school week went by uneventful. No one else ran into him. And nothing bad happened. Whenever he walked by Josh, Brendon and even Andy in the hallways he’d smile. He also had some classes with all of them but they never really had a chance to talk again.

 The weekend was finally here and Tyler had decided he was going to spend it binge watching Breaking Bad. But of course halfway through his Saturday morning his mom knocks on his bedroom door.

 “Tyler, sweetie. Can you take your sister to her play date please?” She asked as she came in to grab his laundry.

 “What? Mom? Why do I have to?” He all but whined.

 “Because,” she huffs “I’m busy and I asked you to. It’s not like your doing anything pressingly important.” Tyler wants to argue that catching up on Breaking Bad is actually extremely important but then his mother is giving him a face as if she knows what he’s going to say. “Please, Tyler. Unless you’d rather stay here and do laundry, clean the house and pay some bills?”

 “Okay fine. I’ll take her.” He finally agrees.

 “Thank you. Her play date is at 1:00. So you have half and hour. She got the address to her friends house, I have it on a piece of paper in the kitchen.” Kelly said as she walked out his bedroom door.

 “Ugh...” Tyler grumbled as he got off his bed and went to his closet to change out of his pajamas, which he had been planning on wearing all day, so much for that plan.

 After he’d changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and his favorite hoodie he ran downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was waiting with the paper that had the address. “There you go, honey. Thank you for doing this!”

 “Sure mom.” He mumbled as he took the paper and began typing the address into his phone.

 “Madison!” Kelly yelled up the stairs. “Time to go honey!”

 Tyler heard her feet running fast down the stairs and then suddenly there she was. “I’m ready!”

 “Tyler is going to take you okay, sweetie?” His mom said as she helped Maddie get her backpack filled with toys and such onto both shoulders.  
  
 “Okay.” She yelled as she ran to the door. Damn, she was excited. Tyler on the other hand...

 “Here’s the keys, honey. Drive safe.” His mom handed the keys to him and he muttered a ‘yup’ as he walked after his sister out the door.

 After getting lost only once because he missed a turn, Tyler finally pulled the car into the driveway of the address he was given. Maddie was bouncing in her seat and was getting out before he even turned the car off. “Geez, Mads, wait for me.”

 They walked to the front door and Tyler rang the doorbell. Soon the door opened and Tyler didn’t know what he expected but being met with faded red hair and that damn smile that made him melt was not it.

 “Tyler?” Josh asked surprised. Clearly not expecting it either.

 “Josh.” Tyler simply stated.

 “What are you doing here?” Josh said confused.  
  
 “I’m-“

 “I’m here for a play date!” Maddie interrupted. “With Abbie!”

 Josh looked down at Maddie as if noticing her for the first time. “Oh you must be Maddie. I’m Josh. Abbie talks about you all the time.“ He reached out for a fist bump. Connecting her fist with his she made an explosion sound and Josh followed suit. Living with all brothers she’s used to it. “Anyway, come on in.” He moves back to let them in. “Uh Abbie is in her room. I think you can probably just go up there. It’s right at the top of the stairs.” Josh pointed up the stairs to a doorway.

 “Awesome. Thanks, Josh!” She says as she runs up the stairs like a bat out of hell.

 “So...um...my parents are out at some fundraiser or something. I don’t remember to be honest. But um...you can hang out if you want.” Josh suggests, albeit awkwardly. Tyler’s considering whether or not to take him up on the offer when suddenly he hears two familiar voices coming form the living room, yelling about what Tyler assumes is a video game they’re playing. “Oh yeah, uh, Brendon and Andy are here too. But your still welcome to join?” Josh’s voice sounds a bit more hopeful now and who’s Tyler to turn him down. Plus, he likes video games too.

 “Sure. Sounds like fun.” Tyler smiles which in turn makes Josh smile again.

 “Cool. Come on.” Josh indicates for Tyler to follow him and they walk into the living room. “Hey guys, Tyler’s here. He’s gonna chill for while.”

 “Yo, Tyler. My man. Awesome dude!” Brendon says as he gives him a fist bump, ‘cause yeah, that’s what guys do.

 “Hey,” Andy gets up from his spot on the couch and walks over. And from this close Tyler can finally appreciate how hot he actually is. With jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He can also see he’s wearing eyeliner and it just makes him cuter. “We haven’t actually really met. I’m Andy.” He smiles. And damn, he’s got an amazing smile too.

“Cool.” Tyler answers trying to be chill. Why did he have to choose this group of friends to hang out with? They’re too hot!

“Oh and this is my little brother Jordan.” Josh states as he walks behind Jordan’s seat and grabs his shoulders.

 “Hey.” Tyler says with a little wave. Really? A wave? God could you be any more awkward? Luckily no one seems to care and Jordan says a “Hey” back.

 “So, Uh, just make yourself at home. If you’re hungry we got plenty of snacks.” Josh gestures to the coffee table covered with various bags of chips, crackers and candy.

 “Nice, Josh. You’re being such a good mother hen right now dude.” Brendon jokes while starting up a new game.

 “Fuck off, Bren. It’s called being a good host. Maybe you’d have heard about it if you weren’t such an ill-mannered dick.” Josh says as he throws a chip at his head.

 “Dude.” Brendon starts as he dodges the chip. “Now who’s being _ill-mannered_?”

 “You’re all ill-mannered.” Tyler jumps in suddenly feeling comfortable with these guys. He can definitely see himself being friends with them.

 “Hey. I like you.” Jordan claps him on the shoulder. “Finally someone who agrees with me about my idiot brother and his dumb friends.”

 “Hey, careful there J. Don’t forget it’s still three against one.” Andy reminds him.

 “Eh, you’d have to catch me first. And you’re all a bunch of lazy bums.” Jordan gets up a walks towards the stairs.

 “Yeah, well. We all know about my fucking gazelle legs.” Andy yells after him but Jordan doesn’t answer just flips him off and runs upstairs.

 “Little fucker.” Andy mumbles. And Tyler smiles. Andy’s cute when he’s pissed off.

 “Hey, Tyler. Come sit down man. We won’t bite.” Brendon pats the seat next to him on the couch between him and Andy.

 “That’s debatable.” A girl says as she walks into the room.

 “Oh fuck off, Ashley.” Brendon says then contemplates to himself. “Well actually. She’s right, you might want to steer clear of Andy. You never do know what that fucker will do.”

 “Oh yeah. Coz out of all of us I’m definitely the one who’s into biting.” Andy says sarcastically.

 “Oh uh, Tyler, this is my sister Ashely.” Josh introduces him.

 “Hey. Nice to meet you.” She grabs a bag of chips off the coffee table. “You seem like a cool dude. Try not to catch anything from these freaks.” She says to Tyler as she walks by him and then back up the stairs.

 “More like he’s gotta try not to catch anything from you!” Brendon yells after her. Then he turns back to Tyler. “Come on dude, sit down.” Tyler shrugs and sits down between them.

 “So Tyty. It’s cool if I call you Tyty, yeah?” Brendon asks and Tyler just shrugs. “Cool. So dude you just moved here right?

 “Uh yeah a few weeks ago.” Tyler answers.

 “Cool bro-Fuck!” He suddenly screams when his character is killed. “You like it here?”

 “Uh yeah, I guess.” Tyler shrugs, feeling uncomfortable at having to answer questions about himself.

 “So why’d you move here?”

 “Uh.....well my....my, uh, parents got divorced so...” Tyler says staring down at his hands in his lap.

 “Oh shit man. I’m sorry. So-“ Brendon starts to ask another question but Josh cuts him off and Tyler is extremely thankful.

 “Dude. Stop drilling him. You’re like my mom.” Josh jokes.

 “Fuck you.” Brendon takes one hand off the game controller to flip him off. “I’m just just tying to get to know him. Making conversation. I thought that was a thing you _well mannered_ people did?”

 “Mhmm. Well I’m sick of this junk food. I’m gonna make a sandwich. You guys want one?” When Josh is met with a chorus of “sure” he gets up to walk to the kitchen. “Hey, Tyler. Come help me man.”  
  
 Tyler nods and gets up to follow him. Josh goes immediately to the fridge and starts grabbing stuff and handing it to Tyler. “Sorry for making you come help me. But I thought it’d be better than playing twenty questions with Brendon. I love the dude but sometimes he doesn’t know when to shut up.”

 “Uh. Yeah, thanks.” Tyler puts the stuff for the sandwiches on the counter. Truth be told he was glad for the out Josh gave him. He never felt very comfortable answering a bunch of questions about himself and with recent events that’s only gotten worse. Afraid someone might ask him the wrong question. About his dad...he doesn’t even know what he’d say.

 “Hello. Earth to Tyler.” Tyler focused back into reality to be met with Josh waving his hand in his face.

 “Uh sorry. What?” Tyler asked embarrassed.

 “I asked if you could hand me the lettuce dude. For the sandwich.” Josh pointed to the lettuce which was right next to Tyler on the counter.

 “Oh. Geez sorry. Here.” He passed it to Josh.

 “It’s cool dude. We all zone out sometimes.” Josh started to peel of lettuce leafs to rinse. “What were you thinking about?” He asks nonchalantly then looks up to Tyler when he’s met with silence. “Or..I mean..you don’t have to tell me. It’s probably private and stuff..” But for some reason Tyler felt himself wanting to tell Josh. But he couldn’t place why.

 “Um. No it’s fine. I was uh....just thinking about...my friends and stuff. Back home.” Not really a complete lie.

 “Oh man. I bet it was hard to move away from them. I can’t even imagine. I mean Bren and Andy are assholes but I’d still miss the crap out of them.” Josh tries to console.

 “Yeah. It’s all been...pretty hard.” Understatement.

 “Yeah...well I know we probably can’t replace your friends back home, but you got us now. Well, mainly me. ‘Cause as stated before, the other guys are dicks.” They both laugh. And Tyler starts to feel a little better. Something about Josh just makes him forget all his problems.

 “Thanks, Josh.” And Josh is smiling at him again and handing him two plates with a sandwich on each.

 “No problem, dude. Come on. Let’s go play some video games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally met Josh. I don’t really know why it took until chapter 3...sorry:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter but...shit gets a little real

 The next few weeks are mostly the same for Tyler. Go to school and hang out with his friends when possible. Tyler and Josh usually hung out almost everyday after school because they lived pretty close to each other. But the weekends were when the four of them would hang out  
  
 Saturday morning(well more like afternoon, Tyler slept really late) he texted Josh, Andy and Brendon in their group chat if they wanted to hang out. Scrolling on social media he waited for a reply. After about half an hour his stomach grumbled so he decided to get up and eat.

 “Afternoon sweetie.” His mom greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. “I was starting to think you’d fallen into some sort of coma and was never going to get up.”

 “Nope.” He grumbled. It’s still too early for this kind of chit chat.(yes he knows it’s afternoon. Leave him be he just got up.)

 “What do you have planned for today?” Kelly asked.

 “Um...I don’t know yet. Might hang out with some friends.” Tyler grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal.

 “Oh that’d be nice. I’m glad your making new friends here honey! If you want you can borrow the car, I shouldn’t need it.” She smiled at him.

 “Okay thanks mom.” He grabbed his cereal and walked back up to his room. He still avoided his mom. Was still too afraid...

 Finally his phone chimed with a new text. Looking at his notifications he realized he he had several texts he had missed.

 Josh: _sure:)_

 Brendon: _can’t. grounded._

 Josh: _how can u txt if ur grounded_

 Brendon: _I stole back my phone. obvs_

 Josh: _rlly? obvs?  
_   
 Brendon: _shut up_

 Andy: _obvs? what r u? a 12 yr old girl_

 Brendon: _both of u. fuck off._

 Andy: _anyway can’t hang out either. got a shit ton of hw that i gotta get done or my parents will kill me_

 Tyler sighed after reading the last text. Andy and Brendon can’t come. He was upset that the four of them couldn’t hang out together but at the same time he liked just hanging out with Josh. Before he could write out a reply he got another text.

 Josh: _u guys r lame_  
 Josh: _ty and I will just have fun w/o u_

 Tyler smiled. At least Josh could still hang out.

 Tyler: _yeah. sucks to be u guys._

 He moved from the group chat to Josh’s contact.

 Tyler: _urs or mine?_

 A usual question since they usually swap who’s house they hang out at.

 Josh: _actually I’m at a park lol. u should come here._

 Tyler: _lmao. wow josh._  
 Tyler: _where’s the park?_

 Josh: _I’ll text the address._

 Tyler got up and got dressed while he waited for Josh to text him the address.

 “Mom. I’m going out with friends.” He called as he ran down the stairs.

 “Okay honey. Be safe. The keys are by the door. Don’t stay out too late.” He heard his mom call from the living room. He grabbed the keys off the hook by the door and headed out. Following the directions on his phone to the park Josh was at.

 He parked the car and got out. Looking around he tried to spot Josh.

 Tyler: _I’m here. where r u?_

 Josh: _just walk down the path. u’ll see me._

 Tyler followed Josh’s direction and soon found him sitting on the stone wall by the edge of the lake.

 “Hey.” He said when he got close enough.

 “Hey.” Josh responded. “Come sit dude.”

 Tyler sat down next to him on the wall. He shivered from the cold. “Aren’t you freezing?” He asked noticing Josh was only in a hoodie and Tyler had a hoodie and a jacket and was still cold.

 “Eh, not really.” Josh shrugged.

 “Whatever. So...why are you hanging at a park in the middle of winter?” Tyler asked.

 “Well technically it’s not really the middle of winter. More like the ending quarter of winter.” Tyler gave Josh a face that said “seriously” making Josh laugh. “Okay okay. I dunno. It’s just peaceful here. Helps to clear my head ya know?” Tyler nodded. He did know. That’s what his spot on his front steps was for.

 “What do you need to clear your head from?” Tyler asked without thinking. He was about to tell Josh he didn’t have to answer when Josh spoke first.   
  
 “Family stuff. My parents want me to go to college, which by the way is still a ways off I’m only 16. But I dunno. I don’t really feel like college is for me. But I also don’t want to disappoint my parents ya know?”

 “Yeah.” Tyler’s voice almost cracked. He knew what it was like to be a disappointment. He once again felt the overwhelming urge to tell Josh everything. He’s been feeling it more and more every time he hangs out with him. He decides to trust Josh. To finally tell him. “My uh..” he started but didn’t know what to say. Josh waited patiently though. As if he knew whatever Tyler was going to say was important and difficult to talk about. “My parents got divorced because of me.” He looked at Josh and he was making a slightly confused face but otherwise sat silently waiting for Tyler to continue. He looked back down to the ground and kicked a clump of snow onto the frozen water. He watched as it slid across the ice. “It all started when I...” He swallowed the lump in his throat. He could tell Josh. Josh wouldn’t react like his father did, “when I told my parents I was...gay.” He stopped to see if Josh was going to have any negative reactions but none came. He continued, “my dad got pissed. He told me how upset he was that I’d say that. How...” Tyler wiped away a tear that started to fall, “how disappointed he was. He ended up hitting me. He broke my nose. If my mom didn’t intervene he probably would have done a lot worse damage. From then on things got worse and worse. My parents fought all the time. And then eventually...they got divorced. And we moved here.” He stopped. Tears were flowing uncontrollably down his face. He tried to wipe them but it was no use. He half expected Josh to just get up leave. Leave like his father did. Instead he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 “Tyler.” He squeezed his shoulder. “I’m so sorry that happened. That’s...that’s really messed up.” Tyler sniffled. “But...but you should really know it wasn’t your fault.” Tyler let out a short laugh.

 “Believe it or not. I’ve been told that already. I just...find it hard to believe. When none of this would have happened if I just kept my mouth shut. If I never came out. If I-“ he paused, “if I wasn’t gay.”

 “You can’t live a lie Tyler. Sure maybe if you never came out this might not have happened. But you’d be miserable. And sooner or later the truth would have eaten you up. And you can’t change who you are.” Tyler tried to believe what Josh was saying. Just like he tried to believe it when Zack told him. But he still couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he was at fault. “Look Tyler. I know me just telling you this isn’t gonna help. But you really need to believe it. It’s the truth. And the way your father...reacted, was wrong. And I know nothing I can say or do will change that or how you feel but...you’re not to blame.”

 Tyler huffed. He knows he should believe it but he just...can’t. “Thanks, Josh.” He tried to sound as grateful as possible. But it’s like Josh can see right through him.   
  
 “I’ll tell you as many times as it will take to get it through your brain if I have to.” Josh jokes but Tyler’s not in the mood. “Seriously though, Tyler. You can’t blame yourself. And you’ve gotta know that you’re father is wrong. There’s nothing wrong with you being gay.”

 “How do know though?” Tyler asks desperately.

 “Because it’s who you are. And it’s something you can’t change. And it doesn’t matter who you love. And because-“ Josh breaths deeply. “I’m bi. So I know there’s nothing wrong with falling in love with whoever you fall in love with.”

 Tyler finally looks up at Josh. And he sees the gorgeous honey brown eyes staring back at him with care and....love? And Tyler thinks Josh may kiss him. But then a phone rings and breaks the trance. “Uh sorry.” Josh says as he digs his phone out of his pocket. “Um it’s my mom I should..probably get it.”

 “Yeah sure. Of course.” Tyler clears his throat.

 “Hey mom.....Uh yeah I’m still at the park.....uh sure yeah I’ll be right there.” Josh hang up the phone. “Um my mom needs the car she let me borrow to get here so uh..I have to go.” Tyler nods. “But um..seriously Tyler. Try to remember what I told you okay?”

 “I will.” Tyler breathes. And he means it. He really will try. “Thank you, Josh. For listening and stuff.”

 “Yeah, of course. Hey, come here.” He pulls Tyler into a hug. “I’ll text you.”

 “Sounds good.” And Josh pulls away and starts walking towards his car. He waves before he gets in his car and Tyler waves back. He stands there and watches as Josh drives away. He sits back down on the stone wall and smiles. Josh didn’t run away after he told him. But more importantly...Josh is bi! Which means he could definitely like him. If only Josh’s phone didn’t ring he was pretty sure Josh was about to kiss him. Damn phone!

 Suddenly Tyler shivered violently and decided he should head home too. Getting up he walked to the car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: homophobic slurs, panic attack 
> 
> It’s in the tags(including the new updated one I added for the panic attack) but just letting you know this is the chapter where it happens. Stay safe, lovelies<3

 Josh did text him like he said he would. In fact they spent the rest of Saturday evening and all day Sunday texting. And come Monday morning Tyler couldn’t wait to go to school just so he could see Josh again. He felt like he and Josh reached a new level. Like they were closer now.

 When he spotted him with Brendon and Andy in the hallway he smiled and walked towards them. “Hey guys.”

 “Well look who it is? Tyler fucking Joseph. How’s it going my dude?” Brendon slings an arm around his neck.

 “It’s good, baby. How ‘bout you?” Tyler plays along and leans into Brendon.

 “Aww such a cute couple.” Andy jokes.

 “Yeah man. We’re a fucking power couple.” Brendon kisses him on the forehead and laughs. Tyler does too then looks at Josh worried. But Josh is smiling fondly. He either knows Brendon is just joking or he doesn’t actually like Tyler. He hopes it’s the former.

 They all head to their respected classes. But not before Tyler looks behind him to see Josh watching him as he walks away. Tyler turns back around and smiles.

—————  
  
 Tyler walks into school that following Thursday and expects it to be just like all his other days. He’d laugh with his friends in between classes then hang out with Josh after school.

 But when he walks through the doors he immediately feels like something is wrong. He shrugs it off at first but then he notices the stares. He tried to ignore them. Instead looking for his friends like always on a school morning. He spots them and starts to walk toward them when he’s stopped by what he hears a girl say as he walks past. “Too bad you’re daddy doesn’t love you.” He stops dead in his tracks. He turns around to face the girl.

 “What did you say?” He asks.

 The girl looks a little shocked. Not expecting Tyler to actually stand up to her. “I said, too bad you’re daddy doesn’t love you.”

 Tyler breathes deeply. He feels a panic attack coming on but he has to know why she said that. “What are talking about?” He manages to get out. This time the guy next to her responds.

 “Oh you know. How you’re dad disowned because you’re a fucking fag.” Tyler’s eyesight suddenly goes splotchy. And he feels like he’s underwater. But he’s not about to have a panic attack in front of all these people. He runs as best he can to the bathroom, trying to ignore the laughing trailing behind him. Thankfully the bathroom is empty and he locks himself in a stall. He grasps at the walls in the stall and tries to calm down his breathing. Faintly he hears the bathroom door open.

 “Tyler? Are you okay? What happened?”

 Josh. Tyler can’t think straight but one word he can make out is Josh. “Tyler.” He can hear Josh’s voice get more concerned. “Tyler can unlock the stall? Please?” Tyler can barely function but if Josh wants the stall unlocked then he needs to do it. He doesn’t know why but he feels like he should do what Josh says. He manages to unlock it. And Josh pushes in. “Tyler. Breath okay? I need you to breath. Focus on my breathing and match yours to it okay?” Josh breaths in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth gesturing for Tyler to do the same. Tyler tries his best to focus and breath as Josh is breathing. Soon Tyler is breathing more normal and Josh sighs in relief. “Are you better now?” He asks.

 Tyler nods. “Yeah.” He whispers. His voice is rough.

 “Do you want to talk about what happened?” And suddenly Tyler is aware. Aware that the reason he had an attack was because people knew about his father. But how could they? He hasn’t told anyone-but Josh.

 Tyler jolts away from Josh. “Woah. What’s wrong?” Josh asks hurt.

 “What’s wrong? You should know the answer to that!” Tyler’s voice is rough and he’s still trying to catch his breath. “I trusted you! How could you?” Tyler stands up on shaky legs.

 “What are you talking about?” Josh sounds confused. A great actor, Tyler thinks.

 “Fuck you, Josh!” Tyler pushes past Josh and walks out of the stall. He sees Andy and Brendon waiting outside, both standing with looks equally as confused.

 “Tyler. Come on. Talk to me.” Josh tries.

 “Leave me alone!” Tyler yells as he storms out of the bathroom. He’s met with all his classmates staring at him and he starts to feel light headed again. He pushes past it and runs out of the school.

 He manages to keep another attack from coming as he makes his way home ignoring his phone with incoming texts and calls from Brendon, Andy and Josh. He doesn’t want to talk to any of them right now. Especially Josh. He’ll never forgive Josh. How could he? Tyler trusted him with this and Josh just laughed in his face. Tyler ran upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. His phone kept going off. Eventually he just turned it off and ended up crying himself to sleep.   
————

  
 “Tyler?” Tyler woke up to his mother’s voice. “Honey? What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

 “Mom?” He asked groggily as he opened his eyes.

 “Yeah, honey it’s me. I got a call from your school saying you skipped. I tried calling you?” She explained.

 “Yeah I uh....turned my phone off.” He sat up and showed it to her as if she’d be able to tell just by looking at it.

 “Tyler, sweetie what’s wrong?” She tried consoling him. “Please honey. Talk to me.”

 Tyler sniffled. “Mom?” He started but it was difficult over his crying that he couldn’t seem to stop. “I’m sorry.”

 “Sorry? Baby, for what?” Kelly asked rubbing Tyler’s back like she did when he was a child.

 “I’m sorry I-You and dad got divorced and we moved out here and it’s-its all my fault.” He managed to get out through tears.

 “Tyler-“ his mom started.

 “I’m sorry. If it wasn’t for me none of this would have happened. I messed-“ he hiccuped, “everything up.”

 Kelly pulled him into a tight hug. “Tyler you did not mess everything up. None if this is your fault you hear me?”

 “But-“

 “No buts. Tyler, listen.” She pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Your father and I were having our differences long before any of that happened. We just tried to hide if from you kids. You are not the reason we got a divorce.”

 “But if I never....never came out then maybe you would have worked things out.” He said shakily.

 “Oh honey....” Kelly sighed. “I won’t lie. Yes. You’re sexuality was one of the many _many_ things we fought about in the end. But it was because your father was wrong. I fought with him trying to get him to see reason. I didn’t want you to lose him as a father. But he just couldn’t see past his ignorance.” She huffed. “But sweetheart, “ she took his hand, “there is nothing wrong with you or who are you.”

 “So..you’re not....disappointed? Mad?” Tyler asks, voice small, refusing to look into his mother’s eyes.

 “Tyler Robert Joseph. There is nothing for me to be disappointed or mad about. There is nothing wrong with you and I love you so much and nothing will _**ever**_ change that.” Kelly squeezes his hand in emphasis. “And I’m sorry I ever made you doubt that. I should have told you this from the beginning. No matter what I was going through I should have put you, my child, first.”

 Tyler looks up, and finally gets enough courage to look his mom in the eye. She’s crying. But not because she’s upset at him. Because she’s sad she made Tyler sad. He smiles at her and she smiles back. And he finally sees in her eyes, not hatred and disappointment like he thought he would, but love and care. He lunges forward to hug her again and she squeezes him back tightly. “I love you too, mom.”

 When they pull apart Kelly is still concerned about why Tyler came home from school. “So what happened today? Did something happen at school?” She asked concerned.

 “Umm...” Tyler considered not telling her but after that moment he knew he could trust her. So he explained to her what happened. About the kids who were being mean and his panic attack and how he ran away from Josh.

 “Oh, Tyler. I’m sorry, baby. Kids can be so cruel. I can talk to the school if you want?” Tyler shakes his head. That will only make things worse. “Okay. Why don’t I call the school and tell them you’re sick. You don’t have to go in tomorrow. Just take some time for yourself.”   
  
 Tyler would really appreciate that. He doesn’t want to have to deal with those kids again. And he especially doesn’t want to have to see Josh again. “Yeah. Thanks mom.”

 “Of course, sweetie. Why don’t you rest? And I’ll go fix us something for lunch.” She kissed his forehead and got up. Tyler smiled at her and she walked out the door.

 He laid down and closed his eyes. He sniffled once more and let sleep take him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. It was fun:)

Friday Tyler spent in bed. Refusing to look at any social media in fear his classmates would be saying shit about him. He left his phone off all day. The only thing it would bring would be bunches of texts and calls from his friends. Are they still his friends? He doesn’t even know anymore but he also doesn’t want to deal with it right now.  
——  
Saturday morning he slept in as long as he could and actually got up because he smelled food being cooked and he was starving. He got out of bed and walked downstairs.

“Good morning, Tyler. How are you doing today?” His mother asked.

“A bit better. I’m starving though.” He said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Kelly laughed and piled a bunch of food on a plate and set it down in front of Tyler. “Thanks mom.” Tyler ate half his food quickly before realizing he should slow down and ate the rest at a moderate pace. After eating he went to the living room and watched some tv with his sister. About an hour into “Tangled”, Maddie’s favorite movie, the doorbell rang. His mother answered and he could hear muffled talking. Soon he hears his mother call out to him.

“Tyler! You’re friend is here.” Instantly Tyler froze up. Friend? Which one? What if it was Josh? He still really didn’t want to see him right now. Why couldn’t his mom be more specific?

“Hey, Tyler.” He heard from behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Brendon.” He said as he turned around to face him. “What are doing here?”

“Umm I tried to text and call but-“

“Yeah, sorry I turned my phone off. I just wanted to be left alone for while ya know?” He tried to explain.

“Oh. Yeah I get that. Umm..so anyway I was just checking up on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. We’re worried about you.” We? _Is Josh pretending with them too?_  
  
“Oh. Yeah sorry. I just-“

“SHHHHHH.” Maddie suddenly interrupts them. “I’m trying to watch a movie!”

“Sorry, Mads. Umm Bren, let’s go upstairs.” He gets up and walks upstairs to his room, Brendon trailing behind.

“So,” Tyler starts after he’s closed the door behind them. “I didn’t really expect them to send you?” He jokes.

“Yeah, well. Josh is usually the one we send when one of us is upset but uh....well with the way things ended we kinda figured you didn’t want to see him. So...that apparently left me as next runner up.” Tyler looks down at the floor at the mention of Josh. He knows Brendon’s gonna want an explanation.

“Yeah uh...”

“Look. I don’t know why you’re so pissed at Josh all the sudden. But if helps, Josh doesn’t either.” Tyler scoffs at that. “Okay fine. You don’t believe me. I get it. Sort of. And like I’m not gonna make you tell me anything but....well I guess I’m just trying to say I’m here whenever ya know?” Tyler has to stifle a laugh at Brendon’s consoling abilities.

“Okay. Thanks, Bren. For not pushing me. I’m not really....ready to talk about it.” From across the room he hears Brendon grunt.

“So...since I’m here. How about we play some games. Or watch tv or something yeah?” Brendon suggests but is already making himself at home on Tyler’s bed before he can even say anything. Tyler laughs but joins him.

They end up doing both. They played Call of Duty for about an hour before they got bored and decided to watch Netflix. They’re two episodes in when Tyler starts to notice Brendon’s change in mood. Not bad so to speak but he’s starting to act like he’s...nervous? “You okay, Bren?” Tyler decides to ask.

“What?” Brendon says as if he was broken from some deep thoughts, “Uh, yeah...I’m good.”  
  
Tyler doesn’t really believe him but he decides not to press the matter. About 10 minutes later Brendon’s fidgeting. Tyler is about to ask him what’s wrong when Brendon suddenly says “Tyler?”

“Yeah?” Tyler answers nonchalantly, still watching the scene being played out on screen. He’s waiting patiently for Brendon to continue when suddenly he feels Brendon shift on the bed and move closer to him. He turns his head just in time to see Brendon grab his face with one hand and press their lips together.

Tyler squeaks in surprise and doesn’t know what to do at first. He didn’t even know Brendon liked guys. Let alone that he liked him! To say he’s beyond surprised is an understatement. For lack of doing anything else he starts to kiss him back. When his mind clicks back in gear he’s about to push Brendon off when he realizes....Brendon’s a good kisser. Like _**really good**_. And well, Tyler’s human after all. Can you blame him? He parts his mouth slightly and Brendon wastes no time in sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Tyler let’s at a small moan at the feeling. He can feel his body start to react. As if Brendon knows too he’s pushing Tyler down slowly, without breaking the kiss, until he’s lying down with Brendon on top of him.

Brendon’s hands roam his body, one finding a home in Tyler’s floofy hair and the other making its way under Tyler’s shirt and sliding up, up, till his fingers brush Tyler’s nipple. He jolts and dislodges their kiss. Brendon doesn’t seem to mind as he moves his lips down to Tyler’s neck instead.

Brendon continues lightly marking up his neck while also rubbing the nub of Tyler’s nipple between his fingers. All the while Tyler is squirming underneath him and letting out quiet puffs of air and little moans. Brendon is making his way back up to Tyler’s lips at the same time he’s moving his hand down to Tyler’s pants button. Suddenly it’s all becoming too real and Tyler is thinking about telling Brendon to stop when Brendon jolts like he’s been struck by lightning and pulls away.

“Shit.” Brendon huffs. “Fucking fuck.”

Okay now Tyler is beyond confused again. “What?” He asks. Brendon stands up from the bed and starts pacing back and forth pulling at his hair. “Brendon?” Tyler gets up too, ignoring the discomfort in his jeans. “Hey,” he walks up to him and stops him from pulling on his hair in case he might hurt himself. Tyler knows that one all too well. “Brendon, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” Brendon starts, refusing to look at Tyler but he sees tears in Brendon’s eyes.

“Sorry for what?” But Brendon doesn’t answer just shakes his head. “Hey. Bren, it’s not like I was resisting. If you couldn’t tell I was kind of enjoying it so...” Tyler attempts to joke.  
  
“No, it’s not that it’s...I was just-using you.” Brendon starts pulling his hair again. “Goddammit I’m such a dick. I’m a fucking asshole.”

Normally Tyler would agree with him. But only as joke. He can tell Brendon isn’t joking right now. “Hey dude. You’re not an asshole.”

“No, I am. What kind of person uses another person like that? A friend!” He’s not making sense to Tyler so he asks him what he means. “I’m just...goddammit Tyler.” And that’s when Brendon breaks down. Tyler immediately grabs him and pulls him into a hug letting him cry on his shoulder. When he’s calmed down some Tyler moves them to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Tyler doesn’t rush him. He waits for him to talk about it when he’s ready. Finally, Brendon sniffs and pulls away from Tyler. “It’s...” He starts. “There’s this guy. At school. And lately I’ve been...I dunno I’ve been feeling like....feelings for him. And...fuck it’s weird ‘cause I’ve never felt like this for a dude before and-“

“Wait? You’re not gay?” Tyler asks a bit shocked. It’s a little hard to believe that what happened a few minutes ago was an action done by a straight guy.

“No. Or-I dunno maybe I am!” He starts pulling at his hair again and Tyler immediately grabs both his hands and doesn’t let go in order to keep him from doing it again. “It’s just usually I’ve never been attracted to guys before but lately whenever I see him at school I-well you know. And I just don’t know what to think and so...I dunno I thought that I’d see if....kissing a guy turned me on as much as kissing a girl does.”

“So you thought you’d kiss me? Why me? I mean I’m flattered. I think. But like, you could kiss any guy.”

“I guess I thought it’d be easier to do it with a friend. And like..I dunno dude, you’re hot.” Brendon tries to explain but honestly it’s not going well.

“Well...Thanks. For the compliment. And...I guess I can understand where you’re coming from. But like...maybe you could have asked? Before shoving your tongue down my throat?” Tyler laughed and even managed to get Brendon to chuckle a little.

“Yeah. I probably should have.”

“So then....how did your little experiment go?” Tyler asked although with how far they ended up going he’s pretty sure he knows the answer already.

“Ummm...well. I didn’t intend on going on farther than a short makeout sesh so...I guess that means...” Tyler wanted to help finish his sentence but he knew Brendon had to come to this conclusion himself. “I think I like guys.” He says finally. Tyler smiled. He felt proud of Brendon for admitting it. He pulled him into another hug. “So wait then...” he starts to pull away, “you’re like...gay then? Or was this like your-“ he gestures with his hands “awakening too?”

This time Tyler does have to laugh. “No. This wasn’t my _awakening_. I’ve known for for a while.”

“Oh. Cool.” Brendon’s nodding too much and Tyler is honestly shocked that Brendon of all people is feeling awkward right now.

“So..you gonna tell me about this guy at school or am I gonna have to go undercover to figure it out?” Tyler nudges him.

“Uh ha...well...I don’t think you’ve met him. His uh, his name is Ryan.” Brendon starts to blush and Tyler smiles.

“Well...you know what I think?” Tyler asks and Brendon gestures for him to continue. “I think......you should ask him out.”

“Yeah? Maybe I will.” Brendon says but then Tyler can see the wheels turn in his head. “But only...if you talk to Josh.” Tyler groans. “Come on man. The poor dude doesn’t even know what he did wrong. At least tell him that so he doesn’t spend the rest of his days moping around. It’s depressing dude.”

“He’s moping?” Tyler asks skeptical.

“Yeah. Really fucking bad.” Brendon stops and thinks to himself. “You know..now that I think about it..he might like you.”

A part of Tyler leaps at hearing that. A few days ago he would have flipped out and ran to Josh right then and there. But now...he’s still not sure he can trust him anymore. Brendon says he doesn’t even know why he’s mad at him. So maybe it wasn’t him who told everyone. But he could also being lying. I mean how else would people have found out. Josh is the only person he told. “Eh. I doubt it.” Tyler says in answer to Brendon’s remark. If he did like him he wouldn’t have betrayed his trust.

“Well..I dunno about that. But seriously bro. You should talk to him. You guys fighting like this is really putting a damper on our friendship.” Ugh really Brendon?

“Fine. Maybe. _**Maybe**_! I’ll talk to him.” He finally relents.

“Cool. Maybe is good enough for me. I’m still gonna ask Ryan out though. There’s no maybe in that.” And Tyler’s proud of him for coming out so much in just the past few minutes. But with Brendon’s personality it isn’t really much of a surprise. “Yo. We should probably rewind this episode. I wasn’t really paying attention to any of it.”

Tyler smiles, “Well I was until you distracted me!”  
  
“Oh, well sorry. If I remember right, which I do, you didn’t really seem to mind in the moment.” Tyler grabs a pillow and hits Brendon in the face. “Ow. You little bitch.” He says as he grabs Tyler’s other pillow.

“True. But not your little bitch!” Tyler dodges Brendon’s throw and hits him in the face again. Years of being the oldest sibling in a family of extreme pillow fighters, he’s become sort of a master. And soon Brendon is forfeiting. “Teach you to try messing with me again!”

“Oh, you’re right. I will never pillow fight with you. Ever again! All I gotta do is make sure there’s never any pillows around you.” Brendon laughs and Tyler hits him again. “Hey! I yielded. That’s not fair!” Tyler just sticks his tongue out at him and settles down on the bed. He rewinds the episode and they start it again. But now it’s Tyler not paying attention. All he can think about is his apparently upcoming conversation with Josh.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler turns his phone back on Sunday morning. Instantly he was hit with 67 missed calls, 2 from his mom, 13 from Andy, 19 from Brendon and 33 from Josh.  
He also had over a hundred text messages. A few from Zack from Thursday asking him where he was. But the rest were from Brendon, Andy and Josh. He briefly read through all of them. Mainly all saying things like, “where are you?” “what the hell just happened?” “Are you okay?” With different forms and variations.

Tyler clicked on Josh’s contact. The last thing Josh sent being “please talk to me. I’m here when ur ready.”

Taking a deep breath he wrote out his text.

Tyler: _ok_   
Tyler: _let’s talk_.

Less than a minute later he got a reply.

Josh: _okay. when and where?_

Tyler thought. Where did he want to have this conversation? Not at home. His mom and siblings are home. And probably not Josh’s house for the same reason. He thought of one other place.

Tyler: _the park. 30 mins._

Josh: _b there_.   
  
———  
Tyler parked the car next Josh’s mom’s car. He sighed. Josh is here. He still hadn’t even decided what he was going to say to Josh. He took a deep breath and got out. Walking up the path he knew he’d find Josh in the same place as before.

He saw Josh’s face light up when he spotted him. He took another deep breath and walked up to him.

“Tyler.” Josh simply stated. Probably not sure what to say either.

“Josh.” He tried to sound intimidating, mad even, but something about seeing Josh again he didn’t feel as mad anymore.

“How are you doing?” Josh asked.

Tyler shrugged. “Fine.”

“No I mean....” Josh looked down at the ground, “I know what happened at school. I...heard...about it the next day. I didn’t tell Brendon or Andy and as far as I know they still don’t know...yet.” Tyler just stared at Josh. He didn’t know what to say. “I know....I know why your mad at me. And I know you won’t believe me but,” Josh finally looked back up at Tyler, “I didn’t tell anyone. I promise. I don’t know how everyone at school found out but it wasn’t me. I promise, Tyler. I’d never break your trust like that. I’d never....hurt you like that.”   
  
Tyler wanted to believe him. He really did but...”there’s no other way that could have gotten out, Josh!” Tyler said, louder than he expected. Suddenly he felt himself getting mad again. The initial relief at seeing Josh again wearing off. Remembering why he was mad at him. “You’re the ONLY person I told! I’ve talked to my family about this and they didn’t tell anyone. Why would they? This affects them too, Josh! I don’t know why’d you tell anyone. I don’t why you-you want to hurt me-“

“I don’t! I swear I don’t, Tyler!”

“-but this? This is going to far? It’s one thing to go after me. Fine. I can deal with it. But this hurts my brothers and sister too!” Tyler could feel tears starting to form. He tried to force them away. He didn’t want to cry right now. Not in front of Josh. He had to stand his ground.

“Tyler I-“

“No, Josh. If all you’re gonna say is it wasn’t you then don’t don’t bother. There’s no other way this could have gotten out. I should have-“ Tyler swallowed the lump growing in his throat, “I should have never trusted you...” his voice dropped to a whisper and a single tear slipped from his eye. He hoped Josh wouldn’t notice.

Josh didn’t say anything. Part of Tyler was glad for that. But another part of him wishes he would. That he’d say something that would make this all okay. To tell him a logical reason for what happened. Make him believe that he wasn’t to blame. But deep down Tyler knew he couldn’t. Logically he knows...there isn’t anything that could fix this right now.

Tyler shook his head. “I can’t do this, Josh.” His voice small. Still Josh said nothing. He managed to look up at him. Taking a shaky breath Tyler whispered, “goodbye, Josh.” Turning around he walked back down the path. He didn’t turn around. Didn’t want to see Josh’s face.

He drove away. He could feel a break down coming but he didn’t want to risk staying at the park and for Josh to see. He managed to get halfway home before he had to pull over because he couldn’t see the road through the tears.

Putting the car in park on the side of the road Tyler finally broke down. He was sad. He was sad to lose Josh. He had become his best friend over the past couple of months. But now that’s all lost. He couldn’t place why but he felt as if his heart was breaking. He still doesn’t understand why Josh would do this. Maybe it’s what he does. He becomes friends with someone, gets them to trust him and then fucks up their lives.

Tyler wouldn’t let this ruin him though. Whatever Josh’s sick game is, he won’t let it get to him anymore.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was painful and really short so I’m giving y’all another short one coz I feel bad:)

 Monday morning Tyler’s mom dropped him and Zack off at their school like always.

“Just text me or something if you need me okay, Tyler?” He felt Zack’s hand on his shoulder. He told Zack everything about what was going on, after all it did affect him too. And he knew how hard it would be for Tyler with Josh being around.

“Thanks, Zack.” He tried his best to smile.

Walking into school he started to look for his friends as usual. It wasn’t until he found them all standing together that he realized...if he lost Josh as a friend does he lose Brendon and Andy too? They were Josh’s friend first so why would they still want to be friends with Tyler? He decided to just avoid them all. At least for now.

————  
The week went by slow. He managed to avoid Josh at school pretty well but it also meant he hadn’t talked to Brendon or Andy either. He assumed that since they hadn’t really seemed to make an effort to talk to him that they didn’t want to be friends with him anymore.

Tyler decided to stop at a Taco Bell on his way home from school on Friday. It had been one long ass week and he needed something to cheer him up. He walked in and ordered his food. Once it was ready he grabbed it and sat down at a table to eat.

“Tyler?” Halfway though his meal he looks up and sees Brendon standing next to his table.

“Brendon, hey.” He managed to say around a bite full of food.

“Hey. How have you been dude?” Brendon asks.

“Um...” Tyler swallows his bite of food. “I’ve been...okay, ya know...” he shrugs. He’s actually been pretty miserable but he didn’t want to drop that on Brendon. Especially since they apparently weren’t friends anymore.

“Oh. Well I’ve been meaning to hang out and stuff but...ya know.” Brendon shifts uncomfortably.

“No it’s cool. I get it. After everything that happened with...Josh, I understand.” Tyler shifts his gaze down to his food.

“Yeah..uh...” Brendon sits down across from him, “look I don’t really understand what happened between you and Josh, he won’t really tell us, but you’re still our friend too, dude. So like...I dunno how it will work but we should still hang out okay?”

Tyler smiles as best he can. He knows Brendon means well, and maybe he’ll really try for a while, but ultimately Tyler knows that losing Josh as a friend means he lost Brendon and Andy too. “Okay.” He says anyway.

Brendon seems satisfied though. “Cool.” Just then they call out “order for Brendon”.   
“Oh shit that’s me. Hey you don’t mind if we join you do you?”

“Uh...sure.” Tyler shrugs. _Wait we_?

“Awesome.” Brendon gets up to grab his food then sits back down across from Tyler. He’s about to ask about the we when another boy sits down next to him. Tyler doesn’t know him personally but he’s seen him around school. Hard to miss when he comes in most days wearing elaborate makeup like he is now. But Tyler can’t say he doesn’t look good in it.

“Oh right! Uh Tyler, this is Ryan. Ryan, Tyler.” Brendon points to Ryan then back to Tyler.

“Nice to meet you, Tyler.” Ryan smiles at him.

“Uh yeah, you too. Brendon’s talked about you before. Nice to actually put a face to the name.” Tyler jokes. He’ll embarrass Brendon any chance he gets.

“Oh really?” Ryan asks, honestly a bit surprised.

“Uh yeah, “ Brendon starts, who doesn’t seem to be as fazed as Tyler had hoped, “it was actually Tyler here who convinced me to ask you out.”

“Yeah? Well then I gotta thank you, Tyler. I’ve been trying to get this one to ask me out for weeks.” Ryan punches Brendon in the arm but Brendon just looks back at him with adoration. Damn, he really does like this guy!

“Uh yeah. No problem.” Tyler smiles. “Just gotta, ya know, drag him out of his shell.” If by that you mean have a super steamy makeout sesh. He’s not about to tell Ryan that but it’s fun to make Brendon squirm.

“Right yeah-anyway...” Brendon quickly changes the subject and Tyler smirks.

—————

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry I didn’t post this yesterday! I was driving back home from vacation and didn’t have any time. I hope you can forgive me.  
> In other news, this chapter was so fun to write. And I’m proud of it. Enjoy:)

Brendon: _hey dude. me and Andy are outside. we gonna hang out. come join.  
_

Tyler read the text and smiled. It was Saturday night and he was board. He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. He told his mom he was going out with friends and ran out the door. It was warmer today. The snow melted and the spring weather finally showing.

“Hey man.” Brendon said as Tyler got in the back seat.

“Hey guys. Where we headed?” He asked as he buckled his seat belt.

“Oh dude. It’s a surprise.” Brendon said with a shit eating grin.

“Yeah, you’ll see when we get there.” Andy has the same grin and Tyler was starting to get worried and contemplated getting back out but Andy had already started to drive away.

About 15 minutes later they pulled up to what looked like a playground.

“A playground?” Tyler asked skeptical.

“Yes. A playground Tyler Joseph. What are you too good for playgrounds?” Andy joked.

Tyler just laughed and got out. He stopped laughing when he noticed Brendon and Andy weren’t getting out. He tried getting back in but they had locked the doors. _Fucking great_. He knew they were going to pull something like this.

“Come on, guys. Stop being dicks.” He tried to plead.

Andy rolled down his window. “Look. We’re just trying help.”

“What do you mean?” Tyler had absolutely no clue what they were talking about.

“Tyler?”

Tyler froze. He knows the voice. He looks at Andy and Brendon with a death stare.

“Tyler. I know you don’t want to talk to me. But...maybe you could just listen.”

Tyler didn’t move. He was about ready to climb in through Andy’s window.

“Please.”

Tyler sighs. By the crack in his voice he knows Josh is trying not to cry.

“Come on, Tyler. Don’t be a pussy. Just listen to the man.” Tyler is going to punch Brendon in the fucking face.

He groans. “Fine.”

Tyler turns around. “What do you want, Josh?”

“I want to talk.” And Josh really does sound like he’s about to cry.

“Yeah you said that.” Unfortunately Tyler can’t bring himself to be nice. Josh looks at him with puppy dog eyes and Tyler groans again. “Fine. Come on.” He walks towards the swings on the playground and Josh follows.

“Okay....” Tyler prompts once they’ve sat down on the swings.

“Okay. Um....” Josh looks down at his hands. “I don’t really...know how to start.” Tyler remains silent. Josh did ask him to just listen. “I guess I’ll start with...I’m sorry. And to say that I really _truly_ didn’t mean to hurt you. And I had every intention of keeping your trust.” Tyler stares at him. He wants to say something but it would probably just be rude and as much as Josh hurt him he doesn’t want to be unnecessarily rude to him. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning....”

  
**_Josh’s POV_**  
How? That’s all that was running through his mind. How did people find out? He didn’t tell anyone. He wishes Tyler would talk to him. He knows that Tyler thinks he’s the one who told everyone. If only he would talk to him so he could clear it up. His phone went of with a text message. He grabbed it quickly. Tyler.

Tyler: _ok_  
Tyler: _let’s talk._

Josh let out a sigh of relief. At least he wants to talk. Quickly he texted back.

Josh: _okay. when and where?_

Tyler: _the park. 30 mins_.  
  
Josh: _b there._

Josh got to the park 10 minutes early. He was too on edge. If he knew the conversation awaiting him he would have gotten there 10 minutes late.

All he could do was stand there in silence as Tyler accused him. But he couldn’t blame him. He probably wouldn’t believe himself either if he was in Tyler’s position. He couldn’t even try to get Tyler to believe him. Anything he’d say would only make things worse. All he could do was stand there. Stand there as Tyler said goodbye. Stand there as Tyler walked away. And he never even got to tell him how he felt.

—————-  
How? Once again Josh was back on how. How did people find out. He had to know. Maybe if he could figure it out then he could tell Tyler. He could only think of one way to go about finding out. Finding the source. He entrusted Brendon and Andy to help also. Everyday at school they talked to kids. Asked them how they knew about the rumor. And the next person they got sent to they asked them also. It seemed like a never ending circus ride with abrupt dead ends.

“I was told you’re trying to find me?”

Josh turned around to see a girl with bright orange hair he’d seen around school.

“Why do you say that?” Josh asked her.

“Because....because I’m the one who started the rumor.” She looked like she was on the verge of crying. “I didn’t mean to! I swear. I just...I heard you. On the phone. You were talking to someone about Tyler’s dad. And I...I told my friend about it. I know I shouldn’t have been listening let alone tell anyone but...I did and then she told someone who told someone who told a lot of people and- I’m sorry, I am. I didn’t mean to spread this.” The girl broke down crying.

He remembers. He told his mom about it and was talking to her on the phone one time at school and it came up. So it was his fault. He might not have told people directly. But it’s still his fault anyone found out.  
————-  
“Dude. You should tell Tyler.” Josh told Andy and Brendon about what Hayley had told him.

“Yeah, bro. You gotta do something to get him to not hate you. Your moping has really been killing my vibe. You need to fix your shit with Tyler so you can get laid dude.” He also told them about his feelings for Tyler. Which he now regrets. Deeply. “You gotta fucking lock that shit down bro so you can have that cute little ass all to yourself.”

“Jesus, Brendon, it’s not all about sex.” Josh was getting ready to punch him at this point.

“True. I’ve just been having a lot of it. With Ryan.” Any chance to talk about his sex life.

“Goddammit, Brendon.” Andy mocks covering his ears.

“Oh you like it, Andrew!” He’s now air humping Andy, and Josh honestly doesn’t know how he ended up with friends like them.

“Guys come on. Knock it off.” He throws a pillow at them.

Andy pushes him off and Brendon finally stops. “But for real though! You can’t tell me you don’t wanna fuck that cute little ass Tyler’s got.”

“God, Brendon, it sounds more like you want to.” Andy’s laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh shut up. Enough from the peanut gallery over there or I’ll fucking fuck you for real this time.” Brendon’s walking over and undoing his belt when Andy mocks zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “Yeah that’s what I thought. But for real,” he turns back to Josh, “you wanna fuck him don’t you?”

Josh sighs. He’ll indulge him if it will get him to shut up. “Yes. I want to fuck him, okay?!”

“See?” Brendon looks like the cat who got the fucking cream. “Okay. So, you gotta go get him then! Man up and fucking talk to him. And don’t let him leave till he fucking gets over his shit. I don’t care if you gotta fuck some sense into him.”

“Good lord Brendon. I hope you’ve never actually tried to fuck some sense into someone.”

“I thought your fucking lips were shut!”  
————

Brendon can be an annoying dick but at least his weird speech brought Josh to talk to Tyler. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to tell him he messed up his life. Regardless of whether he meant to or not it’s still his fault.

Finally Andy’s car pulls up. Tyler is inside that car. Josh’s heart beasts faster. He sees Tyler get out. And he can feel tears start to form at just seeing Tyler. He walks up to him.

“Tyler?”  
————————

_**Tyler’s POV** _

Josh is still crying by the end of his recap.  
Tyler is still upset. But it wasn’t really Josh’s fault. And Tyler knows all to well about assigning blame to yourself when you shouldn’t. And it isn’t Josh’s fault. Tyler sees that now. He really should have seen it before. He should have trusted Josh. He doesn’t know why he didn’t to begin with. He was just upset and he took it out on Josh. “I’m sorry.”

Josh gives him a look. “ _You’re_ sorry? Tyler it’s my fault. I’m the one who should be sorry. I _am_ sorry. Tyler, I’m so sorry.”

“Josh. I shouldn’t have assumed you did it. I should have believed you. Should have....known you wouldn’t betray my trust. I should have trusted you. And I didn’t. And I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve this. Or anything I said. You’re a great person and I’m a horrible person. I don’t deserve you. You’re too good and-“ Tyler was cut off of his ramble by Josh’s lips on his own. He sat shocked for a second and then realized. Josh was kissing him! He let himself kiss Josh back. Until Josh pulled away slowly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...interrupted you it’s just...I’ve been wanting to do that for a while and with all of this I thought I’d never get the chance and so I wanted to-“ this time it was Tyler who cut off Josh. Kissing him hard like there was no tomorrow. And right now, there could be no tomorrow and Tyler would be completely happy. God, he really missed Josh. He tried to get closer but forgot he was on a swing and slid off grabbing Josh to stop himself but ending up pulling him down on top of him.

Tyler looked up into Josh’s eyes and they both started laughing.

“Yes, Joshua!” They both heard Brendon yell from down at the car. “That’s my boy! Lock that shit down!”

They both laughed some more. “I guess they stuck around.”

“Take that boy to pound town, Joshie!”

“Brendon! Shut up!” Josh yelled back. Causing Tyler to laugh again. “We should probably get up.” Josh suggested.

“Yeah...” Tyler agreed, “unless you want to take me to _pound town_?”

“No.” Josh said as he got up. And Tyler looked up at him hurt. “I mean I do! I totally do!” And now Tyler’s expression turned to shock. “I mean...goddammit.” Tyler laughed at his awkwardness. Josh reached down to help him up. “what I mean, Ty, is that I do want to. If you do. Just not right now. In the middle of a playground. With Brendon and Andy watching.”

Tyler laughed again. “Yeah true. And I want to too. Just later.” Tyler smiled.

“So what do you say we head out of here at least?” Josh suggests.

“Sounds good.”

They head down the path bath to Andy and Brendon. They can hear whistling coming from the car.

“Oh shut up guys.”

“Come on, Josh. You can’t blame us. Now you guys have kissed and made up. Literally. We can all be friends again!” Brendon grabs Andy and squeezes him in proof “And I can already feel my vibe coming back.”

“Ugh, I can certainly feel something.” Andy wiggles his way out.

Tyler and Josh laugh but ignore them and get into the back of the car. Andy drives them home and as much as Tyler just wants to stay with Josh he reluctantly grabs onto the door handle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay? And I’ll text you.”

“Okay. Goodnight guys.” Tyler says to Andy and Brendon then turns back to Josh. “Night, Josh.” He opens the door to get out then turns back and kisses Josh, because he can and he’ll never get sick of doing it.

“Night, Tyler. “ Josh kisses him again and Brendon and Andy cheer.

Tyler gets out and walks inside with a smile on his face. His mom and siblings ask why he’s smiling but he just shrugs and goes to his room. He’s so happy but he’s not ready to share it yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get a little....smutty;)   
>  Okay, a lot smutty:) have fun, y’all

“Tyler, dude! Can you believe it’s finally the last day of school?” Brendon grabs Tyler’s shoulders from behind and starts shaking him.

“No. But what I can believe is you’re about to get punched in the face if you don’t stop.” Tyler threatened. Although given that Brendon was still shaking him, his words came out all jumbled and most likely not very intimidating. Nonetheless, it got Brendon to stop.

“Dude. I can’t wait for our trip.” Brendon said way too dramatically. “Ryan can’t either. Right, baby?”

“Yeah, Bren. Can’t wait to spend lord knows how many weeks, squished in a car with you.” Ryan says sarcastically. And honestly, Tyler can definitely see why they’re dating. They’re perfect for each other.

“Hey, now that’s not really fair. I’ll be there too.” Tyler feigns being struck in the heart.

“Oh you’re right. Sorry. I’ll just chill with you the whole trip.” Ryan leaves Brendon’s embrace and wraps his arm around Tyler. “Sorry, Bren. I got a new boyfriend now.”

“Oh like hell.” Brendon actually looks a little hurt. “Tyler’s great and all but there’s no way he’s as good in bed as I am.”

“Eh I dunno. Ty seems like the kind of guy who’d surprise you.” Ryan squeezes Tyler’s waist tighter.

“Okay guys..just a reminder. I’m still here.” Sometimes Brendon and Ryan will get so caught up with each other they’ll forget anyone’s around. Which is very unfortunate for anyone who happens to be around them at that time. Usually Tyler for some reason.

“Oh I’m fully aware, baby.” Ryan moves his hand down lower to squeeze Tyler’s ass making him squeak.

“You molesting my boyfriend again, Ryan?” Josh’s voice comes from behind them.

“No, Josh.” Ryan answers without even turning around. “Molesting means the other party involved didn’t want it. And Tyler’s my boyfriend now which means he totally wants it.”

“Mmm sure he does.” Josh laughs. “And what about Brendon? Won’t he be jealous?”

“That’s the point, dumbass.”

“Okay fuck this shit.” Brendon huffs and Tyler expects him to storm off but instead he grabs Ryan and hauls him onto his shoulder.

“Brendon, what the fuck? Put me down, asshole.” Ryan screams.

“Nope. I’m done with your shit, Ryan. Time to teach you a lesson.” Brendon says as he walks off with Ryan squirming on his shoulder and yelling for him to put him down.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Josh asks.

“Not sure. But I don’t really want to know either, considering what’s probably about to happen.” Tyler cringes at the thought.

“Yeah...me either.” Josh shivers from the cringe. “So anyway...you excited about this weekend, baby?”  
  
“Josh, you already know I am. From the last ten times you’ve asked.” Tyler whines.

Josh grabs Tyler’s hips and pulls him closer. “I know I just like to keep hearing it.”

“Josh. I’ll always love spending time with you.” Josh leans down and kisses Tyler’s forehead.

“Me too, baby.” Tyler and Josh have been dating for a few weeks now, officially. Unofficially it’s been a week longer. They took some time before telling anyone to see exactly where they stood after the whole “Tyler Rumor” thing. But they’ve both made their peace with that and it’s all in the past. “So you’re still spending the night at my house this Friday, right?”

“Yes, Joshie. I’m spending the night with you so Brendon doesn’t have to pick us both up separately Saturday morning.” Tyler, Josh, Brendon and Ryan are all taking a road trip during the summer. They don’t have any set plans on where they want to go or for how long but that’s what makes it fun. Andy would come too but he had a family vacation already planned and apparently decided it would be more fun then taking a road trip with them and being the fifth wheel.

“Good.” Josh kisses his forehead again and this time Tyler moves his head so he can kiss Josh’s lips instead.

—————  
“Thanks mom.” Tyler said as he got out of the front seat.

“Of course, sweetie. Do you need any help?” Kelly asked.

Tyler opened the door to grab his bags out of the back seat. “No. I got it.”

“Okay, honey. I love you and be safe on your trip. Text me often, okay?” Kelly reminded him.

“I will, mom. Love you too.” He shut the door and walked to the front door and knocked.

“Tyler. Finally.” Josh opened the door.

“Sorry. I couldn’t find my favorite hoodie. Don’t judge.” Tyler handed one of his bags to Josh to take in. Turning around he waved to his mom who had her window down. “Bye, mom.”

“Bye, sweetie. Have fun.” Kelly waved. “Hi, Josh. Take care of my son. Don’t do anything too crazy.”

“Hi, Mrs. Joseph. I will I promise.” Josh looked at Tyler and smiled. “And we won’t be too crazy. I’ll make sure he remembers to text and call you.”

Kelly smiled. She was happy her son was happy. “Thank you, darling. Bye, boys.” She waved once more before rolling her window up and backing out.

Tyler followed Josh inside. “So like I said, my family left this morning for their vacation so we got the place to ourselves, baby!” Josh said in funny accent.

“Oh god, Josh, stop.” Tyler laughed at how bad it was.   
—————

Even though they had the house to themselves they still spent most of the night playing video games and watching tv in Josh’s bedroom.

“Dude. How early do we have to get up again tomorrow?” Tyler whined in the middle of the latest movie they had put on.

“Well...” Josh starts, “Brendon and Ryan are supposed to be getting here at like eightish. His words not mine. So who even knows what that means. So I’m thinking like getting up at 7 should be good. I mean we’re both packed and stuff.” Tyler grunts. “What? Is that too early for you little baby?” Josh says in a baby voice.

“Yes.” Tyler plays along and uses his own baby voice with a huge pout on his face. “It’s summer break. I never get up earlier than like 10.”

“Well...baby is just gonna have to get over it.” Josh shrugs.

Tyler gets up from where he’s sitting crossed legged at the foot of the bed and crawls up to where Josh is sitting back up against the pillows. “But I don’t want to get over it, Joshie.”

Josh smirks. “Well, then I’ll make you.” He grabs Tyler and pushes him down beside him and starts tickling his sides.

“Josh!” Tyler screams. “Stop. Stop!” He laughs, out of breath. “Josh, seriously!”

“Are you gonna stop being a baby?” Josh asks while also laughing.

“Fine. I’ll stop. I promise.” Tyler is grabbing at Josh’s hands trying to make him stop. Josh finally stops tickling him but instead grabs Tyler’s hands and holds them down above his head. Tyler’s panting and Josh watches as his chest moves up and down. He shifts his gaze up to Tyler’s lips. Then Josh locks eyes with him.

Josh slowly bends down at the same time Tyler lifts up and their lips meet in the middle. Tyler parts his mouth immediately to allow Josh more access. Josh releases his wrists and Tyler lets his fingers nestle in the red curls at the nape of Josh’s neck.

Josh’s hands are roaming Tyler’s body. And he’s panting again but for a different reason. Tyler moves his hands from Josh’s neck down to his ass and he dips his fingers into the top of Josh’s jeans at the same time as Josh slips his hands under Tyler’s shirt.   
  
“Fuck, Josh.” Tyler pants when Josh squeezes a nipple. Josh just smiles and starts sucking bruises into Tyler’s neck as he continues to roll the nub between his fingers. Tyler can feel his jeans tighten. The most he and Josh have done was some heated shirtless makeouts with some light grinding. This time Tyler wanted more. And he wanted Josh to know that. Unable to get the words out, he decides actions speak louder than words anyway and moves his hands down to Josh’s pants button. Josh doesn’t seem to pay attention though so Tyler continues and actually manages to get Josh’s pants undone.

“Tyler?” Josh pulls back slightly and looks down at Tyler.

“Josh?” Tyler mimics.

“What are doing?” Josh is panting a little.

“I think you know what I’m doing.” Tyler stares up at him with serious eyes.

“Are you sure?” Josh asks quietly but Tyler can tell he’s really just concerned about him.

“I’m sure, Joshie.” Tyler confirms and wraps his hands around Josh’s neck. “Unless you don’t want to. Then we don’t have to do anything.”

“No I...I want to.” Tyler can tell Josh is nervous. He is too. “I’ve just...I’ve never done this....before.”

Tyler laughs. “Me either, Jishwa!” He looks Josh in the eyes. “But I want to. With you.”

Josh smiles. “Me too.”

Tyler pulls him back down to kiss him. “Well then lets do it.” They both laugh causing their teeth to clink together.

“Okay.” Josh breaths. He sits up and takes his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Leaning back down he kisses Tyler quickly before pushing his shirt up. He moves down and kisses up Tyler’s stomach until he reaches his nipples. He sucks one of the nubs in his mouth making Tyler gasps and twists his fingers in Josh’s hair. Josh pulls back to remove Tyler’s shirt completely then leans back down to suck Tyler’s other nipple.

“God, Josh.” Tyler groans.

“You have sensitive nipples.” Josh states.

“Geez you think? You asshole!” Tyler hits the back of Josh’s head. Josh leans back down and nips at one of Tyler’s nipple. “Ow. Fuck. Josh?”

Josh just shrugs. “That was for calling me an asshole.”

“You are!”

Josh huffs and kisses over the nipple he bit. “All better?”

“No.” Tyler pouts.

Josh licks over his other nipple. “How about now?”  
  
Tyler remains silent. So Josh continues kissing down, down, until he hits the top of Tyler’s jeans and stops.

Eventually Tyler gets impatient and starts squirming finally relenting. “Joooosh.” He draws out the name. “Come on.”

Josh laughs. And moves to unbutton Tyler’s jeans. Tyler lifts his hips and Josh pulls down until his pants are off and Tyler is left in just his boxers. Josh looks down and admires how beautiful Tyler is. His fluffy hair that Josh loves to run his fingers through. His gorgeous smile that Josh could stare at forever. His tanned skin that Josh wants to kiss every inch of. He notices the bulge in Tyler’s boxers and moves back down to grip the waist band. Tyler starts breathing heavily and he looks back up at him just to make sure. Tyler slowly nods and Josh pulls down. Once his boxers are off he can’t help but stare. Tyler is perfect.

“Josh...” Tyler squirms at the attention.

“You’re perfect, baby.” He moves up to kiss him deeply. “I love you so much.” He can feel Tyler smile against his lips.

“Love you too, Jishwa.” He kisses him again. “But...I don’t want to be the only one naked.”

Josh lets out a breathy laugh. “Okay, baby.” He leans back up and starts to take off his pants.

“Wait!” Josh stops immediately. “I want to.” Tyler sits up and moves Josh to lay down where he was. He sits on Josh’s hips. The feel of the denim on his bare skin is uncomfortable but he pushes past it. Leaning down he kisses him again before slowly scooching down Josh’s legs. Not the most graceful act ever but he doesn’t really care. He’s naked and he wants Josh to be too. Grabbing onto the sides of Josh’s jeans, which are still unbuttoned from before, Josh lifts his hips and Tyler pulls them off.

Tyler’s nervous but there’s one thing he wants to try. Taking a deep breath he leans down and mouths over the bulge in Josh’s boxers.

“Oh god!” Josh moans. Tyler pulls back and smiles. He pulls Josh’s underwear down slowly and his dick springs free slapping his belly. Tyler’s even more nervous for this next part but he continues quickly before he loses his nerve. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks lightly. “Holy fuck, Tyler.” Tyler continues and moves down fitting as much of Josh into his mouth as he can which isn’t much but Josh doesn’t seem to mind. “Oh my god, Tyler, baby. Fuck.” One of Josh’s hands finds its way into Tyler’s fluffy hair. Tyler moves up and down and sucks and licks as best he can. He feels Josh’s grip tighten in his hair and he’s pulling Tyler off. “Fuck, Tyler you have no idea how good that feels. But I don’t want to...” He pauses and starts to blush. Tyler understands.

“Okay, Joshie.” Tyler crawls back up and kisses Josh. “Do you have um....stuff?” Tyler asks hesitantly. Josh nods and signals for Tyler to get off his lap. He gets up to reach under his bed and pulls out a small bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. “Well, aren’t you a regular Boy Scout. All prepared.”

Josh scratches at his neck. “Yeah um...I just got them ya know...just in case.”

Tyler blushes at the thought that Josh had thought about this before. But in all honesty he has too. “Well its a good thing you did.” Tyler smiles. He doesn’t want Josh to feel uncomfortable for thinking ahead. Josh smiles too and sits back down on the bed. Tyler stares at the bottle of lube. “Well?” He asks.

“Well?” Josh reiterates.

“Are you gonna help or should I...” Tyler trails off hoping Josh will understand and not make him say it out loud. Josh is still staring at him unsure and Tyler groans. “Prep me, Josh!” Tyler might not have had sex before but he at least knew that.

“Oh right! Sorry. I just um....” Tyler understands how nervous Josh is. He feels the same.

“It’s okay.” Tyler assures. “But for real? Do you want me to....”

“Oh. No, um....I can do it. Unless you would rather do it?” Josh asks unsure.

Tyler thinks about it. He’s fingered himself before but has always wondered what it would be like if someone else did it. Smiling, he lays back down. Josh gets the memo and moves to settle in between Tyler’s legs. Except Tyler’s legs are bent and still closed. “Baby. If you don’t want to-“ Josh starts.

“No, I want to! God, Josh I want to. Just...give me a minute.” Josh nods. Tyler takes a few deep breaths and finally works up the courage. Slowly, so slowly, he moves his legs apart until they’re as far as they can go. Josh gently caresses Tyler’s upper thigh to help calm him down. “Okay. I’m ready.” He says quietly but confidently so Josh knows.

Josh pops open the cap on the lube and pours a generous amount in his hand. A very generous amount and it starts to drip down onto the bed. “Jesus, Josh, you don’t need to drown me!” Tyler laughs.

“Sorry. I’ve just..never done this before.” Josh says embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s better to use too much than too little.” Tyler looks down at the pool in Josh’s hand. “But next time, you can use about half that amount.”

Josh let’s out a puff of air. “Okay.” Tyler lays back down and waits for Josh to do something. “So um...now I just, you know?” Josh makes pointy motions with his other hand.

“Well, not quite with those gestures but yeah, basically. Just start with one finger and move on from there.” Tyler informs.

“How will I know when to add another?” Tyler wants to laugh at all Josh’s questions but he’s also flattered Josh cares enough to ask instead of just going into it with no idea what to do.

“Umm well, usually I do it myself so I can feel when I ready, but um for you....” Tyler thinks, “how about I just tell you when I’m ready for another? Until you’re comfortable with it?” Josh nods. “Okay. So just rub the lube on your fingers.” Josh does. “And then, like I said, just start with one finger.”

Josh moves his hand down and rubs around his hole before starting to gently push his index finger into Tyler. He hisses and Josh immediately pulls his hand back. “No. It’s okay. I do that every time. It’s just a little uncomfortable at first but I’m fine. If I want you to stop I’ll tell you okay? Continue, Josh.” Josh looks a little skeptical but moves back down. Slowly he pushes the tip of his finger in. Tyler doesn’t seem to be in any pain so he continues. It feels a little tight so he pulls his figure out a little and then pushes back in trying to loosen him up. Tyler let’s out a quiet moan so Josh continues. Soon he’s able to get his whole finger in and he looks up at Tyler. His eyes are closed and his face is contorted but not in pain, pleasure. He’s letting out breathy gasps and moans and Josh can somehow feel himself get even harder.

“Mmm fuck. Okay...” Tyler pants, “you can add another.” So Josh does. He pulls his finger out and then lines it back up with another finger. He again, slowly pushes in and Tyler let’s out a groan but doesn’t tell him to stop. He once again moves his fingers in and out slowly till he’s able to get his fingers all the way in. He’s moving around to try to stretch Tyler when all the sudden Tyler lurches off the bed. “Holy fuck!” He screams.

“What? What happened?” Josh freezes with his fingers inside him.

“Nothing. God, Josh nothing.” Tyler lays back down and breaths deeply. “You just um...you hit my prostate.”

“Oh.” Josh understands now. He goes back to moving his fingers searching for that spot again. He knows he found it when Tyler moans loudly and bites his hand. “No. Don’t do that.” Josh uses his other hand to pull Tyler’s hand away from his mouth. “No one is home but us. I want to hear you.” Tyler looks down at Josh and nods. Josh scissors his fingers hitting Tyler’s prostate every once in a while and enjoys when Tyler’s breathy moans turn into sharp loud ones whenever he does.

“Josh.” Tyler barely manages to get out. “Add another. Please.” He whines.

Josh adds another finger and continues to work him open. He spreads apart his fingers as best he can and soon Tyler’s grabbing his wrist. “Fuck. I’m-“ Tyler takes a few deep breaths, “Josh, I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Josh slowly pulls his fingers out and Tyler hisses again. He wipes his hand on the comforter, he’ll probably regret that at some point but right now he doesn’t care. Grabbing the condoms left abandoned at the bottom of the bed, he opens the box, pulls out a strip and rips one off. Shoving the rest back in the box he tosses it off the bed.

“Do you know how to put that on?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah.” Josh says confidently. Tyler looks at him skeptically. “I think.” Carefully he opens the package and pulls out the condom. He starts to roll it down his dick and miraculously he manages to put it on right.

“Well. I’ll never doubt you again.” Tyler says surprised.

“You ready?” Josh asks as he spreads more lube on himself.

“Yeah.” Josh moves to line himself up with Tyler’s entrance. Once again Tyler’s breathing heavily so Josh looks at him for confirmation. When Tyler nods he slowly presses the tip in.

Tyler grabs at the comforter on both sides of him. He groans and Josh stops. “Tyler. Are you okay?” He asks concerned.

“It uh...it’s a lot bigger than fingers.” Tyler’s eyes are shut tight and he’s panting.

“We don’t have to this? We can do something else.” Josh suggests. He doesn’t want to hurt Tyler.

“No. I just...I need to adjust.” Josh notices as the look of pain lessens in Tyler’s face. “Okay. Just...go slow.” Josh nods and pushes in more. He’s going just about as slowly as possible but Tyler’s face still contorts in pain.

Josh stops. “Are you sure Tyler? I don’t....I don’t want to hurt you.”

Josh sounds genuinely worried and Tyler forces himself to open his eyes. “Josh. It’s okay. I promise. I won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt. But it’s not that bad. I can deal with it. I just need to adjust to it. Remember. I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

“Okay.” Josh starts to move again and Tyler seems in less pain so he continues to push in until he’s fully inside. Tyler let’s out a breath. Josh gives him time to adjust like he said he needed. He trusted Tyler would tell him when he was ready. As hard as it was to stay still with how good it felt he didn’t want to hurt Tyler so he forced himself not to move.

“Josh.” Tyler reached up and pulled Josh down into a kiss. “You can move now. Just go slowly.”

“Of course, baby.” Josh kissed him again then started to move. He pulled back about halfway then pushed back in. Tyler groaned. He continued until Tyler was letting out little whines and he assumed that meant he should move faster. Pulling back until just his tip was in he pushes in harder.

“God. Fuck, Josh.” Tyler moaned. Now he definitely knows it’s okay to go faster. He keeps up the pace. And Tyler becomes a whimpering mess beneath him.

“Fuck. You feel so good, Tyler.” Josh groans. He can already feel himself getting close but he doesn’t want it to be over yet.

“Josh. Fuck, Joshie. Harder.” Josh can tell Tyler’s close too. He moves a little and angles his thrusts. “Goddammit. Right there, Joshie.” It’s feels so good and Tyler’s so close. Josh reaches between them and starts pumping Tyler in time with his thrusts. Tyler is letting out a litany of swear words and Josh’s name. “Fuck, Josh I’m gonna...gonna-“ Tyler comes hard, coating Josh’s hand as he works him through his orgasm. Josh thrusts two-three more times before he’s groaning and spilling into the condom.

They both lay their panting. Trying to catch their breath. “Oh my god. That was...”

“Really good.” Tyler finishes for Josh.

“Yeah.” Josh agrees. He looks down at Tyler and smiles. “I love you, Tyler.”

“I love you too, Josh.” They once again meet in the middle for a kiss before Tyler’s squirming. “But Josh?”

“Yeah?” Josh asks concerned he hurt Tyler.

“As fun as that was...could you get your dick out of my ass?”

“Oh shit. Yeah. Sorry.” Slowly Josh pulls out, making Tyler wince. He carefully takes off the condom and ties it off. Getting up he drops it into the trash can and picks up his shirt. He sits back down on the bed and gently wipes Tyler’s come off his stomach, and then off his own hand.

“Thanks.” Tyler sighs contently.

“No problem.” Josh throws the shirt back on the floor and crawls up to lay next to Tyler.

Tyler yawns. “I’m sleepy. That took a lot out of me.”

Josh laughs. “Okay little baby. Lets go to sleep.” Josh grabs the remote and turns the tv off, which had finished playing the movie and was now just the menu screen. He manages to maneuver Tyler to get the blankets out from under him and they both crawl under them. Tyler curls into Josh’s side resting his head on his chest as Josh wraps his arm around him.

“Goodnight, Joshie.” Tyler whispers.

“Goodnight, Tyler.” Josh leans over to turn his lamp off and breaths in Tyler’s hair as they fall asleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s come to the end. I hope y’all enjoy the last chapter and my story. Thank y’all so much for reading<3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I’m sorry I posted this so late today, I’ve been sick and almost forgot.

Josh wakes up to his alarm going off. He groans and grabs his phone off the nightstand to turn it off. Laying back down he huffs and closes his eyes again. Until he feels a warm presence next to him. Opening his eyes again he remembers last night. He looks over to Tyler’s sleeping form and smiles. Tyler’s really cute when he’s sleeping. He’s also a really deep sleeper. It takes a lot to wake him up. He knows from the many other sleep overs they’ve had. Staring down at Tyler he gets an idea.

Josh lightly kisses Tyler’s shoulder then carefully readjusts and scooches down under the blankets. Even with all the moving around he’s doing Tyler barely stirs.

Under the blankets it’s hard to see but Josh is able to find what he’s looking for. Slowly he reaches out and gently grips the base of Tyler’s member. Still Tyler doesn’t wake. So Josh continues. Moving his hand up and down slowly. Deciding it’s going to take a lot more to get Tyler up he moves closer and taking a shaky breath, wraps his lips around the tip. Sucking gently he moves down his length. Tyler’s mind might not be awake but his body is sure reacting.

Josh pulls back up and licks a stripe up Tyler’s dick. Dipping his tongue into the slit he wraps his mouth back around him and moves up and down. Slowly picking up speed, he wraps his hand around what he can’t fit in his mouth. Finally he senses Tyler start to wake up. He’s continuing his ministrations when Tyler stirs and he feels a hand suddenly on his head, fingers twisting in his curls.

“Mmmm...” Tyler moans above him still not fully awake yet. Josh is still set on fully waking him up so he moans around Tyler’s length, the vibrations seeming to do the trick and Tyler’s grip in his hair tightens. “Mmm god....Josh.”

Josh finally pulls off, satisfied Tyler’s awake. He flops the blankets off so he can see Tyler’s face. “Morning, baby.”

Tyler looks down at Josh and smiles. “Morning.” Then Tyler huffs. “You’re not gonna leave me hanging are you?”

Josh laughs. “Never.” He kisses the inside of Tyler’s thigh before continuing to suck Tyler off. He works his throat up and down and soon Tyler is a whimpering mess above him.

“Oh fuck, Josh. I’m close.” Josh moans around him again. “Shit. Don’t stop.” Tyler’s got both hands in Josh’s hair now and pulling hard. But Josh doesn’t mind. He enjoys knowing he’s the reason Tyler’s a mess. “Joshie fuck, that feels so good....I’m so close.” Josh doesn’t stop. He continues to suck and lick encouraging Tyler to let go. “Fuuuuck,” Tyler shouts as he comes down Josh’s throat. Josh wasn’t exactly expecting it to be so forceful and he chokes a little. He does his best to swallow the salty substance rather than just spitting it everywhere. Pulling off he coughs violently a few times, but nonetheless he had swallowed. “Shit sorry.” Tyler says once he comes back to his senses. “Are you okay?”

After Josh had calmed down he laughed. “No, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting...that.” They both start to laugh now and Tyler’s thinking to himself, what a way to wake up.

“You want me to return the favor?” Tyler asks noticing Josh looks almost painfully hard.

Josh is about to say yes when he notices the time. “Fuck. I’d love that. But we gotta get going. Brendon and Ryan will be here in like less than half an hour and we should probably shower. We’re kinda gross.”

“Damn.” Tyler huffs. Then he’s smirking. “I could shower with you?”

Josh is giving Tyler a face that says ‘really’ but still he gets up and offers a hand to Tyler leading him into the bathroom. He’s extremely hard and if he’s running a little late when Brendon gets here, oh well.

——————

“Shit.” Josh swears after he and Tyler had gotten out of the shower.

“What?” Tyler asks. Josh is looking at his phone and Tyler’s worried something had happened.

“Nothing.” Josh assures him it’s nothing to worry about. “It’s just Brendon. I’ve got like 10 miss calls and 20 texts.”

Tyler grabs his phone and checks it too. “Damn, me too. Except I’ve got 14 miss calls and 17 texts. And they’re all from Ryan.”

“Fuck, they were really trying to get a hold of us.” Josh sounds worried but really he’s about to laugh at their desperation. “I’m gonna call Bren.” Tyler nods. Josh hits call on Brendon’s contact and it barely rings once before Brendon’s screaming in his ear.

_“DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”_

“Woah. Brendon calm down. I’m at my house.” Josh tries to get Brendon to stop yelling at him.

_“Like fuck you are! Ryan and I have been banging on your fucking door for the past 15 fucking minutes!”_ Apparently Brendon is very mad.

“Shit. Sorry. I was in the shower. I’m running late.” Josh is scrambling around trying to get dressed and signals for Tyler to do the same.

_“Well, where the fuck is Tyler? Ryan’s been trying to call him too and no answer-“_ Brendon stops and pauses, _“wait a fucking minute. In the shower my ass. You two were fucking weren’t you?”_

“What?! Brendon, seriously?” Josh is blushing and he’s thanking everything that Brendon isn’t here in person right now.

“ _Don’t fuck with me, Joshua. You two were totally fucking.”_ Josh hears Brendon move the phone away from his mouth and talk to someone else. “ _Ryan, these dicks were up there fucking while you and I were sitting in the car starving.”_

“ _ **Really? You’re fucking me?**_ ” Josh hears Ryan’s voice through the phone.

“ _No, I’m fucking not!”_ Finally Brendon moves back to talk to Josh, “ _Dude. I’d say I can’t fucking believe you but...honestly Ryan and I fucked this morning too so..”_ Josh cringed. Really Brendon, too much information. _“But seriously dude, you gotta get a better excuse than ‘I was in the shower.’ Everyone fucking knows what that really means.”_

Josh groans. “Fuck you, Brendon. And I was actually in the shower so...”

“ _Uh huh. Then where was Tyler?”_

“.....in the shower with me...” Josh is pretty sure he’s blushing down his entire body but Brendon’s not going to stop until he knows everything.

“ _WELL FUCK ME! Damn Josh!”_ Once again Brendon starts talking to Ryan. “ _Babe, they were fucking in the shower!”_

_**“One of my favorite activities.”** _

“ _Hell yeah it is.”_ Josh can’t see but he knows Brendon is probably making a sexual face. “ _Anyway, Josh. Now that you made me and Ryan wait forever so y’all could fuck. FUCKING HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!”_

“Jeez Brendon we are! We’ll be down in a few.” Brendon starts yelling again but Josh hangs up. He looks at Tyler who’s fully dressed now while he’s still only managed to get his boxers on and his jeans halfway up. “Brendon and Ryan are outside.”

Tyler laughs. “Yeah, I got that Josh. I’m pretty sure everyone within ten miles could hear Brendon yelling.”

“Oh, yeah... anyway we should hurry up.” Josh is searching through his drawers for a shirt to wear.

“Just waiting on you.” Tyler sits down on the bed and stares at Josh.

“Well ya know, you could help me!” Josh says with his shirt stuck on his head.

“What? You can’t get dressed on you’re own?”

“I can. I’m just saying you could hand me things. Or something...I don’t know!” Josh is still struggling with his shirt for some reason and Tyler’s laughing at him.

“Apparently you _can’t_ get dressed by yourself.” Tyler gets up and helps Josh with his shirt. “Now. What can I help you with, lover?” Josh stares at him. “Come on. I mean it. I’ll help.”

“Fine. Can you get me my hoodie in my closet?” He knows Tyler knows which one he’s talking about. It’s his favorite hoodie.

“Sure.” Tyler kisses him on the nose then goes to Josh’s closet.

Josh quickly puts his shoes on then the hoodie when Tyler hands it to him. “Okay. Let’s go.” They grab their bags and run down the stairs and out the door. Josh is locking up the house when Brendon starts laying on the horn. “Fucking give me a minute!” He yells and Tyler turns to flip Brendon off.

“Fucking finally!” Brendon yells as Tyler and Josh are shoving their stuff in the trunk.

“Shut up.” Tyler says as he and Josh get in the back seat.

“Ryan and I decided that since you guys were fucking and made us wait forever you have to pay for breakfast.” Brendon starts backing out of Josh’s driveway.

“Fuck you.” Josh spits.

“Ehh he like it better when I do it for him.” Ryan reaches over and squeezes Brendon’s thigh.

“Ew guys gross.” Tyler covers his eyes with his hands dramatically. “Is this whole trip just gonna be you both sexing it up in front of us?”

“Yup.”

“Probably.”

Tyler and Josh both groan.

“Hey. You guys can fuck in front of us too. We don’t mind.” Brendon looks back at them in the rearview mirror and winks. “I’m kinda thinking this trip will bring us all closer together.” He says suggestively.

“Oh god...” Josh groans. And Brendon and Ryan start laughing. Josh looks over at Tyler and they can both tell they’re contemplating bailing out right now.

“This trip is gonna be fun!” Brendon yells and hoots at the top of his lungs. And Tyler just rolls his eyes at Josh. They both accepted their fate. But really, there’s nowhere else they’d rather be than anywhere together and with their friend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first chapter:) I do have this basically finished so I’ll try to keep up a weekly upload schedule maybe. And I promise it gets better:)  
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
